Labour of Love
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Steve is fairly content with his life. He has a fiancé who he loves very much, his missions have been successful, and his friendship with the Avengers is as stronger than ever. However, they get a surprise that Steve is delighted about while she is a little apprehensive about it. M for sexual scenes. *Complete*
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Labour of Love  
**Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
**Fandom: **Avengers (MCU)  
**Rating:** M for sexual activity  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Wanda Maximoff (Captain America/Scarlet Witch); Tony Stark/Pepper Potts  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the MCU characters including Wanda and Pietro as they are being introduced in Avengers: Age of Ultron as well as being characters in the comics.

**This is the follow-up to Surprise and it takes place about sixteen months after the final chapter. This is mainly fluff, drama, and sex. **

Chapter One

Steven Rogers was holding his fiancée close to him, running his fingers up and down her bare back, softly so he would not aggravate her scars, with a content smile on his face, while Wanda Maximoff was drawing circles with her index finger on his naked shoulder, her legs tangled with his.

Planting a kiss on the top of her head, his thumb gently caressing the bruised skin under her eye from their recent battle with a group of extraterrestrial beings. The battle had been won but everyone had received pretty hefty injuries. Wanda had gotten into a scrap with one of the henchwomen, resulting in a black eye and a slight concussion, while Steve received some bruised ribs. A quick medical check, bath and takeaway later, the pair were enjoying a post-coital snuggle.

"What did she do to you?" he whispered to himself.

"I got punched in the eye. Trust me, the woman is stronger than she looks," she answered looking at the cut on his forehead. "Remember when I said that baking cupcakes were the biggest challenge I could face? I retract that statement."

"To be fair, you were overreacting." Steve pulled the blankets up further as he was starting to feel the draft come in through the gap under the door. "So, what was it like being in Stark's body for a couple of days?"

"Considering that neither of us stopped complaining about it for the last few days, not fun. I had to wear a sleeping mask in the shower it got that bad," answered Wanda. "I really hope that he used one as well."

"Give him some credit Wanda. He does have boundaries when it comes to other people's partners."

"I suppose you are right," said Wanda. "Besides, I think Pepper has him well trained."

"Someone has to."

"How are your ribs?"

"Still a bit tender but I think they are healing all right."

"Good. I like my man to be in one piece. It didn't hurt, did it?"

"Not really. Tired?"

"No, I can go one more round. You?"

Steve pressed his lips against hers and rolled her over onto her back. He allowed her to take the lead this time, going gently so that she did not hurt his ribs. Every so often, he would suck her neck, creating various love bites that would surely get noticed and she did not mind. Then the waves released, sending them to a familiar bliss. She lay on top of him, evening out their pants and he gave her back a small massage. He waited until she was certain that she was asleep before rolling her off him and pulled the comforter up to keep her warm. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before settling down to sleep.

-o-

May seem to come quickly. The leaves had finally grown back onto the trees and the weather seemed to be picking up following the harsh winter that New York had. The month of May meant it was time to buy shorts, plan summer vacations, and plans for 4th July celebrations.

It also meant a time for a rich guy charity fundraiser that Tony Stark had be roped into going to by Pepper; and she had roped in the rest of the Avengers as well, mainly to stop Tony from going insane with boredom.

"So tomorrow the fundraiser starts at around half-eight so we can get the auction out of the way," Pepper explained, though her efforts were in vain as Wanda was half asleep. "Wanda are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have been feeling really tired of late," Wanda answered. "I heard what you said though."

"How much sleep are you getting?"

"That is the strange thing, I have been getting enough."

"I would go to the doctor to get it checked out. You might be anaemic or something."

"I'll do if it lasts the rest of the week. It's only been in the last couple of days or so."

"Fair enough but promise me you will go if it gets any worse."

"I promise, since when did you become my mother."

"I think fifteen years of babysitting Tony has an effect."

"Fair point. Anything else need to be done for tomorrow?"

"Just make sure the caterers are there."

"Okay."

It was when she was going through the RSVPs for the fundraiser that she noticed the date on the computer: 11th May. The date was not something that was important to her; as far as she was aware of it was no one's birthday but to check, she looked at the calendar on her phone. The only thing she spotted was a red dot on the 10th May. The spot she marked to indicate when her period was due. Having always gotten her periods on the day it was due so her being late, even by a day, seemed unusual. Shaking her head, she decided to leave it until tomorrow. One day wasn't anything to get alarmed about.

It wasn't until the next morning that Wanda began to suspect something was wrong. She was feeling a little nauseous but after spending a little longer in bed, she felt much better and went to work. Steve was willing to let her snuggle up to him until she felt better but at some point he had to leave her side. Still no period by lunchtime. Rather than booking an appointment, Wanda went to look on the internet for any clues as to what the problem was. Three websites and all had the same conclusion: pregnant.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Wanda stared at the supply of pregnancy tests on the shelf and found herself stressing more. She didn't know which were the more reliable. True For You, Be-Sure, Ovitest, Preg-Test. They were all showing pictures of happy women, which did not help.

"Why don't you just buy them all?" she thought. She quickly changed her mind when she saw the price of each test. "Okay just ask for help. Fifteen dollars for something you pee on is ridiculous."

"Can I help you?" asked the chemist.

"I need a pregnancy test but I have no idea which test to pick."

"Honestly no test is less reliable than another. Some are more sensitive however so if you are not that far along, I would go with First Response. You just need to treat it like any other test."

"Okay, I'll take that. Have you got anything to settle nausea?"

"Saltine crackers are in the next aisle. Ginger ale is also good. However, you might want to drink water if you want a result quickly."

"Thanks," Wanda said grimly.

"Cheer up honey. You never know it could be a false alarm."

"I highly doubt it."

-o-

Wanda's hands were trembling as she held the pregnancy test, breathing deeply as she looked at her watch. The first blue line had appeared so the test was working properly; another three minutes would indicate her future. Would she have to give up defending the world against unknown threats? Would she be taken away from the child due to defending the world? Would Steve be away more often? How would he react to the baby?

The one question that did not need answering is whether or not they love each other, because the answer was obvious. She loved Steve and the idea of having a future with him. She even loved the idea of having his child but not yet.

One final check of her watch, Wanda counted back from three and flipped the test over. There it was: another blue line.

Placing her hand on her flat belly, Wanda began to cry. Not tears of happiness however. It was shock. Yes, they never used a condom but that was because S.H.I.E.L.D had put her on strong birth control to counteract Steve's high fertility. She didn't even know if she had missed a couple of days of the pill and if she had, it would take a while for the hormones to restore to normal levels.

Wanda wrapped the test in a tissue, deposited in the bin, and left the bathroom. She knew Steve would not be back for a few hours so it at least gave her time to think about how she was going to tell him. This meant sitting by the window and stare into lower Manhattan. Just staring into the streets, watching people move around the city. She always said that New York has a tendency to bounce back from whatever it thrown at it; she and Steve were the same. A strange mix of reverence and fear went through her veins; she did not look or feel different but she was still scared about this sudden change.

Wanda did not know how much time had passed between her sitting at the window and Steve entering their apartment, but he did manage to snap her back into reality.

"Hi," she smiled weakly.

"I thought you were getting ready for the ball," said Steve moving over to the window.

"I completely forgot about it to be honest."

"Wanda are you okay?" Steve asked noticing that his fiancée seemed a little distant.

"I'm fine honestly. I just need to … I just need to get ready." She got up from the window seat and walked away into the bedroom. "For the love of Odin, why didn't I just say it?"

Removing her t-shirt, Wanda looked at body in the mirror. Having spent most of her early childhood near starving, she barely weighed over one hundred pounds and was rather petite. She turned her body to the side and looked at her stomach. Still flat with no sign of pregnancy.

"This bump is really going to stick out like a sore thumb," Wanda thought. She quickly got into the shower and grabbed the blue strapless dress from the closet. Quickly blow drying her hair, and made her face look decent before grabbing her heels.

"You look great," Steve said placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thanks. You look fairly good as well."

"Are you sure you are feeling okay? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"If we don't go then I'll get grief. I didn't do all this for you."

"You can make it up to me tonight after the party." Steve snaked his hand around and rested it on her belly. Wanda gulped but she put her hand over it.

"Yeah I will."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"You look particularly radiant this evening," Tony commented approaching Wanda, who was sitting by the bar in a bid to distance herself from the other rich people. Steve was circulating around the room. At least three times Wanda had taken a sip of champagne then spit it out remembering her secret. The waiter looked a little suspicious but decided it was not his place to comment.

"Do I?" Wanda asked looking confused. "Thanks I suppose."

"You also look very bored."

"You look just as interested to be here as well."

"It's really a case of me having to show my face."

"Your Iron Man status is being used as a means for extorting money from rich people again isn't it?"

"No … Pepper and I made an agreement that I would have to show my face at one charity event a year."

"And you are just ripping off the band aid," Wanda said smirking. "You've gotten o-"

"Don't say the O word. Contrary to popular belief, I have the heart of a thirty-year-old."

"I think that is metaphoric, not physical. You had shrapnel in your heart for years."

"Well, my last cardio appointment said I was doing okay."

"Tony, your nearly fifty. You and Pepper have been engaged since before Steve and I got together."

"So when are you and Rogers going to have kids? Straight after the honeymoon?"

Wanda gulped. Was every man she knew psychic? "Well, it has been a delight as always Mr Stark but I did actually come to this place with someone."

"I'm sure Capcicle would enjoy your company more than those pompous chicks over there," said Tony pointing over to Steve and a group of well-dressed women. He did have a suspicious look on his face due to her changing the subject so quickly but he let it pass.

"I'll go rescue him." Wanda moved between the other people and sashayed towards Steve. Placing a possessive hand on his solder, Wanda said in an overly sweet voice, "Sorry, _honey_, I was just speaking to Tony." Wanda kissed his cheek and the other women moved away.

"You need to stop with this territorial woman act," said Steve in mock annoyance.

"Forgive me for not wanting my fiancée being kidnapped by some lonely rich housewife," Wanda responded. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"What's wrong Wanda?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around her. "You've been acting off all day."

"Just hold me, please," she mumbled into his chest.

"I am holding you."

"Oh. I meant continue holding me." Steve tilted Wanda's chin and placed his lips on hers. They probably could have stayed like that for the rest of the night had Wanda not pulled away. "You know what; I really want to go home. I think Tony can cope on his own for the next two hours."

Walking down a street, Wanda was very deep in thought, wondering now that they were on their own if it would be the right moment. It was not as though she was the first Avenger to have a child. Her brother had gotten married and had a daughter, Luna. Even then, it didn't make her less nervous.

From Steve's perspective, Wanda was acting more strangely than she was earlier and Steve stopped to face her. As much as he loved her and knew her, he did not understand her sometimes. She could be as open as a book or as closed as a safe and it didn't bother him but now he needed her to be open with him.

"Come on Wanda," said Steve placing his hands on her shoulders. "What is it? Just tell me."

Wanda smiled slightly having been touched by his concern and sighed, "I'm … I'm –"

Wanda's declaration was cut short by Steve's phone ringing. "It's Fury."

Wanda sighed and said, "You might as well answer it because he will not be impressed if you don't."

Steve pressed the green button and Nick Fury's ever-intimidating face appeared on the screen.

_"Rogers, a mission has come up for you, Stark, and Banner." _

"What about me?" asked Wanda moving around to face the phone.

_"Miss Maximoff, it's only these three that have been requested."_

"Requested by who?" asked Steve.

_"I'll brief you when you three arrive tomorrow morning. Ms Maximoff, it looks like a long one. Try to keep yourself occupied."_ The phone went dead and Wanda sighed.

"So what were you about to say?" asked Steve.

"It can wait until you get back. Maybe we can just go home and give you a small sayonara party."

"Sounds like a good plan."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Wanda woke the next morning to find Steve's side of the bed cold and empty and she reached over to clutch the bed sheet, smiling at the thoughts of last night entered her mind. However, her stomach made a really hard turn and she made a dash to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She knew at one point that the morning sickness would set in but not this soon.

Once she thought that it was over, she stood up, grabbed a glass of water, and brushed her teeth to clear the taste out of her mouth.

Aside from the morning sickness, nothing felt different. She managed to keep her breakfast down, clean the apartment a bit, and hack the S.H.I.E.L.D files to see where Steve was. It was a way of keeping her reassured that he was okay. She always did the same for her brother as well.

There really wasn't anything else she could do other than read the newspaper. She had been given a couple of days off so that they could recover from the party. Looking through the paper, she came across an advert that had what looked to be for a women's clinic. The headline was 'PREGNANT? UNPLANNED? Come into our clinic to discuss the options.' Wanda thought about it and then grabbed her keys and coat.

-o-

"Well, the blood test has confirmed that you are pregnant," the consultant said sitting at her desk. "I take it that it was not planned."

"It wasn't. I was on birth control so I do not see how this could have happened," Wanda answered.

"You have to remember that birth control isn't always one hundred percent effective but that is normally down to misuse rather than a manufacturing error. Okay, I need to inform you of your options. Legally, the only way that you can have an abortion on request is by going to either Washington or Alaska because in the state of New York it is only legal if it is a threat to your health."

"Okay, I get that. So the only options I have are to either keep the baby or give it up for adoption."

"Yeah. It's not a decision you have to make now. You have to think what is going to be best for you and your baby."

"What would be best for my fiancé, the baby and myself."

"Oh, I assumed it was …"

"No, we're getting married in the summer. The thing is that I want to have a baby with him. He would be an amazing father. I just didn't want to think about it for at least a year after we got married."

"Miss Maximoff, do you think that you want to have this child?"

"I wouldn't be here if I was so sure."

"Personally, I would talk this over with your fiancé before you make a decision. It does affect him as well."

"I suppose you are right. I think I am just in shock."

"As I said jut talk about it. Does he know?" Wanda shook her head, chastising herself for not telling him the previous night instead of having sex. "You do need to tell him."

"I know. He's not in the country right now and I don't want to do it over the phone."

"Okay, I do have some pamphlets for you to look at. I know that this sounds obvious but it is your choice at the end of the day."

"Thanks."

-o-

The next couple of days Wanda tried to push the thought of her being pregnant out of her mind, which wasn't easy due to the morning sickness. Eventually she went to look for some remedies to ease the sickness, eventually finding a blend of tea that eased her stomach.

When she had gone to work at Stark Industries, there was a comment by a couple of people about how different she looked. Pepper had noticed how quiet she seemed and even asked if she was okay. Wanda's alibi was that she was missing Steve. Then after lunch, she was sick due to the tuna sandwich not sitting right with her, at which point Pepper told her to go home.

"Note to self, no tuna," she thought. She knew that her palette was going to change drastically but she didn't think it was going to be this early.

Now she really had nothing to do. Sighing, she went into her bag and took out the pamphlets the consultant gave her. It was essentially the same thing that the consultant had told her: that whatever she chose, it was her choice. Wanda just wished that somebody would tell her what to do, but at the end of the day, she had to make the choice. Instead, she just tossed the pamphlets and turned on the television. In the end she fell asleep around half seven. In her dream, she pictured herself having just given birth and Steve was holding the baby against his bare chest, babbling to the infant. He looked so happy, and she felt the same, because he was happy. However, Wanda was woken from her dream by the door being banged.

"Wanda, are you in there?" Pietro shouted through the door, banging it in rhythm.

"Hold your horses," Wanda said (knowing it would annoy her twin) as she walked to the front door. Opening it, she saw her brother standing there and holding the hand of a two-year-old blonde child.

"I need a favour."

"Hello to you too Pietro."

"Can you look after Luna for the day?"

It was as though fate had intervened and given her a test; making her look after a toddler might help her make a decision about the baby. "Okay. I will look after her. Come on Luna."

Luna walked in and grabbed her aunt's hand. "Where is Steve?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D mission," answered Wanda. "What time are you going to be back?"

"Around seven. Bye honey."

"Bye Daddy," said Luna.

Wanda shut the door and took Luna and her bag into the living area. "Okay Luna, what do you want to do?" Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want to watch television?"

The child nodded and Wanda flicked through the channels. Wanda did not really need to prove her worth as a mother. She would usually be the first person to run to a child in danger, get them out of the danger, see if they were okay and reassure them that they were safe. She would have looked after Luna regardless of her _pregnancy,_ but something in her head felt as though she needed to test herself on her own mothering instinct. It was one thing running to a child she did not know; it was another running to her own child who was in danger. Who knew what Wanda would do to the person who endangered her child? Who knew what Steve would do if that happened.

The first thing she landed on the Disney version of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ Lust, genocide and religious imagery and that was just the _Hellfire _sequence. "Okay, might be too scary for a two year old. Ah, _Mary Poppins."_

The movie kept the child engaged but Wanda had fallen asleep by the time _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ came on. Luna caught onto her aunt's sleeping form and snuggled up against her. When Wanda woke a couple of hours later, she felt less tired and less sick. Once her eyes opened, she saw her young niece snuggled up and asleep next to her. Wanda smiled and thought about the possibility of her own child snuggled up against her or Steve and the potential adorableness of this image.

Later that day, Wanda and Luna were sitting on a small blanket playing with the puzzles, Wanda asked, "Do you think babies are cute?"

"Yep," answered Luna placing the giant jigsaw piece in its place. "Why?"

"I was just asking. I remember that you were a cute baby once. I just wondered if you thought the same."

Wanda grabbed her phone as she felt it vibrate on the coffee table, *Hey Wanda. Mission ended a lot faster than we thought. Stark and I have just landed in D.C. so I will be back in a few hours. Love you.*

*Good, because I have a surprise for you.*

"Come on Luna, your daddy will be here in a minute and I need to spend some time with your Uncle Steve."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pause as Steve looked somewhere between confused and shocked. Wanda's heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for him to respond, however there was a small smile beginning to form on his face. She knew he would be happy, however telling Steve made it all the more real.

"Pregnant?" he asked his eyes glancing at her flat stomach. "Really?"

Wanda nodded, "Positive. Very positive."

"Are you okay? You seem…"

"Honestly. Scared. I am very, very scared."

"Hey we've faced much worse than this. Do you … Do you want the baby?"

"I don't know Everything just seems to be going a little fast."

"I don't think it is too fast. Look at me, we are solid. I love you so much. I want you and the baby."

Wanda rested her head against his chest. Despite his words she still was frightened. However they did carry some weight giving her some reassurance. Without even thinking, she kissed him. Wanda removed the t-shirt she was wearing, and Steve removed his jacket and shirt.

Steve claimed her lips again and Wanda placed her fingers in his hair. "Take me to the bedroom," Wanda murmured against his lips. Steve picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Falling onto the bed and Steve kissed Wanda's neck.

Removing his lips, he rolled onto his back, with her on top on him. Wanda smirked and placed a wet kiss on the crook of his neck. Slowly she began to move her lips down his chest towards the belt. Wanda's hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, removing them from his body.

Wanda straddled his hips again and Steve unhooked her bra, placing his hands on her breasts and began massage them, tweaking her nipples. She could feel him growing between her legs and her response to this and his breast massage was pooling heat. Steve sat up to meet her lips while his hands removed Wanda's sweats and panties, as well as his boxers.

Wanda managed to align herself and Steve grabbed her hips, guiding her down until he was buried to the hilt in hot and silky flesh. Moving her hips in a slow, delicious pace, her eyes closed, soft moans coming out of her mouth, and her back arched. Her breasts caught Steve's attention again. He braced himself on his elbows and captured a dusky nipple into his mouth. She clenched around him briefly in the most delicious manner and Steve fell back onto the mattress taking Wanda with him.

The new angle intensified their movements and she moaned in delight. They met each other's movements from below and their lips collided, their tongues dancing together in time of their hips. Their pants, moans, and groans blended in with the springs of the bed.

Slowly, the tension was building in her belly, almost painfully. Their kiss intensified as Steve gave in and thrust himself into her hard and fast. Once. Twice. She shattered.

The waves of pleasure came in circles, she moaned in ecstasy as she was carried away in sexual bliss. Through it she could feel his hot seed pulsing into her, hear his cry of release; there was nothing but his arms wrapped around her and her arms around his neck.

Once the orgasm subsided, she rested her head on his neck, panting in time with his pants. She planted a kiss on his collarbone, while he planted one on the top of her head. Steve rolled her over gently and kissed her on the lips tenderly. He moved himself down to her stomach and placed a kiss on her belly. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I did the test a few days ago. I have an appointment on Monday so we can work it out from there. I have only missed one period so I cannot be that far along. Actually, let me do the math in my head." Wanda thought about the dates in her head. "There is too many numbers. I'll just let the doctor work it out."

"Good plan," said Steve planting one more kiss on her belly before climbing up to meet her lips.

-o-

Wanda sat on the bed dressed in a hospital gown kicking her legs back and forth, as she and Steve waited for the doctor to come in to examine her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how all this works."

"Neither do I to be honest."

"Nice to know that I am not the only one."

"Are we talking about this appointment or the fact we're going to have a tiny, crying human in eight months?"

"Can it be both?"

"Yes, but I think that's normal. Like you said, we can do this."

"Well, there is a book shop on the way home so we can pop in and grab every pregnancy book we can find," Steve said placing his hands on her hips.

"Maybe not every pregnancy book."

"Yeah that sounded a little excessive." Wanda placed her forehead against his and he slowly leaned in until they were interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Miss Maximoff?" she asked.

"It is," Wanda answered as Steve moved away blushing slightly.

"We just need to establish how far along you are. Can I ask you when the first day of your last menstrual period?"

"It was the 12th April."

"Any nausea and how bad and by that I mean is it interrupting your daily routine?"

"Yes, especially at the crack of dawn. I can get up and go to work straight after and it doesn't bother me much."

"Okay, if you could lie down. Nice ring by the way. So when are you two getting married?"

"On the 3rd August," answered Steve.

"Well, good luck. Okay, this is a vaginal transducer and it means that I have to put it into your vagina so I can get a look at your uterus," the doctor said holding up a white probe with what looked to be a condom sheeting it and some slimy stuff covering it. Steve raised his eyebrows. He thought that ultrasound scans were done on the belly, not the vagina. "Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine," answered Steve taking Wanda's hand.

"Okay, I'm going to place this inside you in a moment. Just relax and it will be over before you know it." Steve gripped her hand like a vice and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Steve its fine," Wanda said. "It's in now so you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and saw a small spec on the screen with a small flicker in the middle. "Is that the baby?"

"It is. You are six weeks along judging by when your last period was. We always go from the date of the first day of your last period."

"Hold on a minute. I've just figured something out," Wanda said.

"What?" asked Steve looking confused.

"I'll explain later. So is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. It has a strong heartbeat and is a good size. You will have to come back in around twelve weeks to see how the baby is progressing, and I have prescribed some folic acid pills and some prenatal vitamins."

About half an hour later, the pair was in a bookshop where Steve was probing her about what she had figured out in the doctor's office.

"Okay, you know how she was asking about when my last period was? Well, our battle happened a week later, as did my swapping bodies with Tony," Wanda explained pulling _What to Expect When You Are Expecting_ off the shelf.

"What does that have to do with your periods?" asked Steve whispering and looking confused.

"I was on the pill and Tony was in my body and after all that was sorted, you and I had sex. I know he did not take those pills, but only after, we had sex. I never thought much about it until I missed my period and now look where we are."

"So what you saying is that Tony Stark got you pregnant without sleeping with you?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes." Steve started to laugh because the idea seemed so absurd yet so likely at the same time. "Nice to see you are finding this funny Steve."

"You have to admit that this is slightly funny, not for you but you and I were never going to have a kid the normal way."

"True. However, it is his fault. I told him to take the pill."

"Well, in his defence, nobody knew when you two would switch back and as a sex ban had been imposed for the time being, he might have thought it was pointless."

"Or he was just busy trying to figure out how not to see me naked because you had warned him."

"Yeah, the last one seems more likely. In spite of all that, I'm glad that he did." Steve smiled and placed his hand on her belly.

"I suppose I am glad he forgot as well." She did not sound too convinced but she had eight months to adapt and once they start preparing she might start to look forward to being a mother.

"I'm going to be right beside you the whole way."

"By the way, I think that we could have some fun messing with Tony's head."

"Yeah, I don't think stooping to his level is going to punish him enough."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

At twelve weeks, Wanda's morning sickness had passed, she had loads more energy, and there were clear changes in her body. For one, there was a slight curve of her belly that could be made out if you looked closely enough. The other was that her breasts had swelled to the point where she could not put on any of her bras, much to her annoyance. Other than that, she was just rolling with the pregnancy. While her fears were still in the back of her mind, she was trying not to think about it too much. Thankfully all the planning for the wedding helped with that and she was actually somewhat enjoying the planning.

When they got home the afternoon of their twelve-week scan, Wanda looked at her profile in the vintage mirror she had bought in preparation to spray with chalkboard paint and use as a table plan for the wedding.

"Yep, I am definitely showing. It is going to be completely visible by the time we get married next month."

"At least they cannot call it a shotgun wedding," said Steve wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good point. To think I actually have to buy the dress this afternoon."

"You don't sound too excited."

"I'm excited to buy the dress, shockingly; I just don't want to spend hours trying everything on."

"You'll look beautiful no matter what." Wanda smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Steve responded by laying her down onto her couch. However, their impromptu make out session was cut short when they heard the front door ring. "Oh my God, who is ringing?"

"It's probably Pepper taking me to the dress store," answered Wanda. "I'm sorry. I was enjoying it too."

"It's fine. Go get the dress.".

-o-

"Pepper, I'm not sure this dress is suitable for a wedding," said Wanda attempting to adjust the dress she was trying on to fit her newly developed chest. "The bottom just looks too puffy."

"I don't think the bottom is the problem," said Pepper looking the dress over. "The top doesn't exactly fit you. When was the last time you properly measured your chest?"

"I don't know. I don't really think I need to."

"Wanda, your boobs are threatening to spill out of your bra, and your stomach looks as though you have eaten Thanksgiving, Hanukah, and Christmas dinner in one sitting-"

"I'm pregnant. I'm three months pregnant," Wanda blurted out.

Pepper smiled and hugged Wanda, "I thought so. You have been wearing more baggy clothes, you have not eaten a tuna sandwich in two months and you ran out of the room when Tony brought in a chicken."

"To be fair he had his hand up the chicken's carcass and tried to make it dance."

"Why we are in a relationship I do not know sometimes. For all his childish behaviour, I do love him. How is Steve feeling about this?" Pepper asked letting her go.

"Steve is over the moon."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I think I am still in shock," Wanda said, some tears welling in her eyes.

"I take it the hormones have started kicking in," Pepper chuckled.

"You should have seen me the other night. Damn WWF appeal. Anyway, I may as well get measured properly. My breasts are getting squished."

"Wait, you are three months pregnant?"

"Yeah. Blame your boyfriend."

"God damn it Tony, you had one job," Pepper sighed.

Wanda's bust and waist were measured and the assistant told her that she would need to be measured again a few days before the wedding in case she got bigger. However, the dress she ended up picking was a strapless white dress that was loose enough to adjust to the growing bump.

"Pepper, can you do me a favour and not tell Tony? I have not even told my brother yet and I do not want Pietro to be the last to know."

"I promise. Tony doesn't understand tact so I will let you tell him after you tell your brother."

-o-

"Okay, so we have the dress, the suit, flowers, rings and the register office booked. Are you sure you don't want to do it in a church because I really do not mind?" Wanda asked going through the checklist.

"I don't mind. It's booked now and all it would do is cost us," Steve answered resting his head on her lap, facing the slight swelling of her belly.

"Steve you are doing it again."

"What?"

"The baby cannot hear you and you seem to be having more conversations with my stomach than you are actually with me."

"Sorry," he said placing a kiss on her belly before sitting up.

"I hope you don't end up neglecting me," she said with a coy smile.

"I won't," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"We still need to do this seating plan you know before I can do the chalkboard table plan. I've got the design, just not the order they are going in."

"Well, we need to keep Thor as far away from the buffet."

"Why did we think a buffet was a good idea? It will get demolished in ten minutes."

"I think it was to do with you saying that there cannot be anyone complaining if we got a set menu."

"Oh right. Okay, so you, Pietro, Tony, Pepper, and I are on Table One. As you said, Thor needs to be kept as far away from the buffet. I have no idea where all the food goes inside him. Do Asgardians have a wormhole at the bottom of their stomach?"

"No one has explained how Asgardian stomachs work."

"Mind you, the sound of that trifle sounds good."

"I think we might need to keep you away from the buffet."

All the talk of food was making Wanda hungry and her stomach was indicating this, "Steve, you don't mind ordering a pizza do you?"

"Are you sure that you should be eating processed food?"

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean I am going to go vegan. Besides, I was planning on having the vegetarian pizza."

"I'll get the pepperoni then."

"What is pepperoni made of?"

"I think it is cured beef and pork."

"I'll have that then. For some reason pork sounds delicious."

"Wanda you are Jewish. You refuse to have any meat on your pizza because it is not Kosher to have meat and milk mixed together, and I don't think red meat is supposed to be good for your blood pressure."

Wanda sighed, "You're right, my cravings should not take over my religious beliefs. Though having read around, I should not be eating pizza anyway. White flour equals negative calories."

"Is that in general or just while you are pregnant."

"While I am pregnant. I'm supposed to be having nutrient filled food."

"Well, what do you want to eat that won't affect the Kosher diet and has nutrients?"

Wanda thought about it for a moment, "Stir fry. Chicken and vegetables."

"No noodles?"

"Nah."

"Okay, I'll go and make it."

Steve left the room and Wanda's hand went to her slightly curved stomach.

"I know you want to have pork in your system. You're like your father who would eat bacon all the time if I let him. I just cannot do it. I'll explain why when you are about seven _but_ I will not make you be Jewish if you do not want to be. You come from a Christian-Jewish family so you have a choice. Even if you want to be atheist, I think that is fine. At least you will have a good man for a father raising you."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"So how are you this fine Sunday morning?" he asked not taking in any differences in his sister's appearance.

"I need to tell you something," answered Wanda.

"Is it that important? I mean you usually tell me stuff in front of everyone else."

"I would imagine that the birth of your niece or nephew is pretty important."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm having a baby," she answered in Romanian. There was an awkward silence before Wanda spoke again in English, "Do you still want to give me away at my wedding?"

"I thought you two had this plan not to sleep together until the honeymoon."

"Yeah but that went out the window on day one. Don't avoid the question?"

"Yes I will still take you down the aisle with a shot gun pointed at Steve's head."

"Not funny."

"Hey I am your brother. I have to be the male protective nature over your life. I have my car outside, some rope and a blindfold."

"No offence but the most kink me and Steve have is handcuffing each other to the bed and then torturing each other with our -"

"Okay, did not need to know that."

Wanda grinned, "I'm just kidding."

She was surprised at how comfortable Pietro had become with the relationship. He had accidently walked in on them once in the middle of a steamy session in the kitchen and nearly killed Steve in the process. After Wanda had stopped Pietro from ending up in jail, he calmed down, and he seemed happy for them.

"I think adulthood is going to be our time."

"I am happy for you. Just try to have a normal kid."

"Yeah, I don't know what I am and Steve is a super soldier. Something isn't going to be normal with my baby."

"It could be a case of mixing an acid and an alkaline. He or she could turn out neutral."

"I suppose. I don't hold out much hope."

-o-

Pepper had arranged for the team to have dinner at a small posh restaurant so that Wanda and Steve could announce the pregnancy to the rest of the team. Steve got more than he bargained for when Wanda emerged from the bedroom wearing a tight fitted evening dress that showed off the new curves she had. Needless to say, they were late for dinner.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they were going to allow Wanda's body speak for itself. However, the fact that Wanda had a cleavage or the fact she had gain about nine pounds around her belly went over their heads. Everyone except Bruce who had dealt with quite a few pregnant women back in India so he could tell something was different.

"So is this supposed to be your idea of a bachelor party?" asked Tony.

"Well considering Pepper organised it and my fiancé and Jane are here I highly doubt it," Steve answered.

"Doesn't mean that it cannot happen after."

"Tony, we are here for another reason," said Wanda.

"Well, Pepper said it was to do with catching up with each other. So how is Asgard? I heard it is beautiful this time of year," said Tony.

"Well…" Minor chitchat among the others was making Wanda more and more anxious until she interrupted Bruce midsentence.

"I'm pregnant. Sorry Bruce, that came across as very rude."

"To be honest I was boring even myself," Bruce said shrugging his shoulders. "Congratulations. Though I am surprised no one else noticed your bump. Three and a half months?"

Steve nodded. While everyone else offered their best wishes, Tony was being his usual self, "I thought you were supposed to wait until the honeymoon to knock her up."

"If it weren't for you Stark we might not be here right now," Steve replied.

"Why did you steal my sperm and impregnate her with a turkey baster?" Tony asked. Pepper choked on her wine. Neither Bruce nor Jane knew how to react to the question, while Thor scrunched his face in confusion. Steve rolled his eyes, and Wanda shook her head.

"Is that a common way for humans to reproduce?" asked Thor.

"No, you didn't take the birth control pills during the whole body swap lightning incident," Wanda explained. "Those things were the only thing capable of stopping Super-Sperm here from getting me pregnant."

"Hey, you should have checked before you had sex with Super-Sperm."

"How many times has sperm come up in this conversation?" asked Jane.

"Too many," said Pepper, her throat slightly dry from the coughing fit.

"Can we not talk about sperm at the table? It's getting a little weird." asked Bruce.

"How did your brother take the news?" asked Thor.

"He's still talking to me and he is actually happy for me. Though he did make a joke about holding a shot gun towards Steve's head at the wedding."

"I feel sorry for the guy having to walk at three miles an hour walking you up the aisle," said Tony.

"No you don't," said Wanda. "You'll be laughing your backside off."

"Hey, I am a much more mature person now." Everyone, even Pepper, gave him a look. "Three times out of ten I am a mature person."

"Where exactly are you going on your honeymoon?"

"I don't know. I've always fancied Italy," answered Wanda. "It might do for a family holiday now."

"Never say never," mumbled Tony. "You know Fury is going to flip right?"

-o-

Somehow news of the pregnancy got round to Nick Fury before Steve had the chance to tell him. So Steve went to the meeting to take the brunt while Wanda waited anxiously at home to see if Steve would live to see the birth of his child. It was when Steve came through the door that she jumped him for answers.

"Wanda, relax. He took it better than we thought he would," he said. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"You are. So what did he say?"

"He is going to cut you."

"Huh?"

"You cannot go on missions until further notice."

"Isn't that some form of pregnancy discrimination?"

"No, health and safety. Honestly I agree with him."

"Steve I am pregnant. I am not a china doll."

"It's only so you or the baby doesn't get hurt. Also being pregnant makes you an easy target. What if you get stabbed in the stomach?"

"Okay fair point. Thinking about it now our kid is going to be an easy target."

"Think about it this way: if it is a girl she is not going to be able to get a boyfriend. They'd have to get through five superheroes first. Stark already is designing a suit for it."

"You, Stark, Bruce, my brother and Thor. I say good luck to the guy."

"The fact you are already encouraging her to date is concerning me."

"One, we do not know the sex; two, I want the baby to have a relatively normal life. The only thing we did not have. How do we tell it what we actually do?"

"Are you planning to tell the baby?"

"We cannot hide it forever. One day something will happen and then we will have to tell. Maybe when it is much older but we do need to tell at some point. It is not something we can hide."

"Okay. If something doesn't happen by the time he or she turns eighteen, we tell."

"Everything?"

"We'll see how it goes. Bear in mind I am actually over a hundred."

"I surprise Tony never a comment about that."

"I think he is trying to perfect it."

"Bear in mind from the pictures I have seen of Howard, he must have been in his fifties when Tony was born. He is the product of an older parents."

"Picasso had kids well into old age."

"I did ask when he was finally going to settle down."

"When was this?"

"A couple of months ago before you got called away. Honestly, I think Pepper might be getting some ideas now that I am pregnant, so maybe he will pretty much have to settle down."

"God help humanity. I have to trust him though. Especially as he has to keep the rings next month."

"It isn't too soon to change to Bruce as best man."

"Ye of very little faith Wanda." He chuckled pulling her in for a hug. "Just two weeks until we are married."

"That long?"

"That long. Though I do need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I know the baby is not coming for a while, however this place is not going to be big enough for all three of us."

"Are you suggesting that we move into another place?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea. Should we really wait until the baby is born because he or she might be in our room for a while?"

"Actually that is the thing. The lease runs out soon and the landlord has this thing about kids. The minute it runs out we are essentially homeless."

"Well, we can start looking tonight if you are that worried."

"I'm not worried I just don't want you to be pregnant and homeless."

"I've been homeless before Steve. I don't exactly plan on being homeless again."

* * *

**Well, the wedding is next. Less focused on Steve and Wanda and more on what hijinks Tony, Bruce and Thor get up to. **


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Wanda, are you okay? You look a little pale," Pepper said when Wanda emerged from the bedroom with her hair damp and dressed in her pyjamas, her pregnancy now evident by the size of her belly.

"I'm fine Pep; I think I am just a little nervous. I am getting married after all," Wanda answered sitting at the kitchen table. Pepper raised her eyebrow. "Okay, my feet are so swollen that I cannot fit into the shoes I bought, my breasts are aching, and there is this weird feeling in my belly."

"Does it feel like butterflies?"

"Yes."

"Honey, I think that might just be the baby moving. It might have to do with the serum Steve was injected with."

"That would make sense," said Wanda rubbing the top of her bump only to be greeted by a soft kick. "Oh. I think it kicked." Wanda moved her hand to double check and then it kicked again. Now it felt real. It felt like there was a human growing inside her and it slightly scared her a little. It was now becoming too real but she wanted to focus on getting married.

"Well there is something you can tell Steve later. Right, hair, makeup, dress."

"What about the shoes?"

"We'll work something out. Right now we need to start getting you ready."

"Okay, do your worst."

"Trust me I never do my worst." An hour later, Pepper had finished Wanda's makeup and hair and had pulled out some white ballet flats from her wardrobe. Pepper was a shoe size larger than Wanda but since her feet were slightly swollen, it would not have mattered. "Okay, there is your something borrowed."

"My what?"

"You have never heard of the phrase something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Wanda shook her head. "It is just a wedding tradition. It just refers to some items or gifts that the bride had. You've borrowed my shoes so that is one down."

"Well, I was thinking of wearing the charm bracelet my brother got me. It has some blue beads. Does the baby qualify as new?"

"I suppose. Anything old?"

"The only thing I have is a necklace that my mother made that I have had since I was a kid. It isn't much but it is still the only thing I have left of her." Wanda went into her jewellery box and pulled out a fire-orange stone that was attached to some black string. "As I said it's hardly Tiffany's standard but when I was about seven and had no real jewellery it was the best thing I had. Mom made this for my birthday and she said it was supposed to represent wisdom, bravery and fertility."

"Was your mother a fortune teller by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"It sums you up pretty well at this moment."

-o-

Steve stood at the front of the rows of chairs tapping his hands against his legs nervously.

"Will you relax?" Tony hissed.

"Hey this is the day that changes my life. I'm allowed to be nervous," Steve hissed back.

"Do you expect her not to turn up after you got her pregnant?"

"She did agree to marry me before I got her pregnant. Way before."

"Well get a grip."

"Sorry, I'm just worried something will go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Mr Star-Spangled Banner."

"As long as she turns up, you have the rings, and we get on the plane sober, it will be alright," Steve told himself.

"There you go." Tony reached into his pocket to check on the rings. However, he could not find the purple velvet box. "Um … Capcicle. I need to step out for a few moments. You'll still be here when I get back?"

"Sure."

Tony made a mad dash from the alter and to his car. He drove off before Steve got wind of what Tony had done. It was not a far drive to Stark Tower, where he was absolutely certain that is where he left the rings. He even had JARVIS to help him locate them. However, the AI was not being helpful.

"The rings are not located in the building sir."

"JARVIS they have to be somewhere. Did you check the lounge?"

"Three times."

"The bathrooms?"

"Again, three times."

"The runway?"

"Sir, the rings are not in the building. Do you remember where you kept them last?"

"I had them with me last night. Rogers said to hold on to them and then we had a few drinks to celebrate his last night of freedom."

"And where was that?"

"At the bar three blocks … away." Tony realising that he could have left the rings at the bar made another mad dash to his car and drove furiously down the three blocks to the bar where he, Steve, Thor and Bruce spent the previous night on a last guys' night.

"Ah Mr Stark. Back for another drink," asked the bartender.

"Have you seen a small purple velvet box containing two rings that I had last night? It's the wedding today and it might be my funeral in a week if I don't have them," Tony asked in a panic.

"Were they white gold bands?"

"Yes."

"Here you go. You should be more careful Mr Stark. Anyone could have picked these up." The bartender gave Tony the purple box and the billionaire thanked him with a hug, proclaiming that he owed the guy big time. "It's no problem, but the wedding starts in about twenty minutes doesn't it?"

"Shit yes. I'd better get back or else it really will be my funeral next week." One last dash from the bar and he was greeted by a missing car. "Oh no."

* * *

"I still don't know what took you so long," Bruce said sorting out his tie while in the back of Jane's car with Thor and Jane in the driver's seat.

"We were trying to figure out this new Sat-Nav that S.H.I.E.L.D had installed to reduce the amount of time to take to get to the register office. However, it just kept denying me access because I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D," Jane explained trying to focus on both the road and the Sat-Nav. "Ah, we're here."

"We're here in one piece at least, unlike when Thor tried to work the Sat-Nav," Bruce murmured

"The talking map was not responding to any instructions I was giving it," Thor said exiting the car.

"Well, you got there eventually and you entered the postcode correctly."

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Bruce looking at the building.

"Dr Banner, I know how to listen to instructions from a Sat-Nav. This has to be the right place," Jane said walking towards the door.

Once the four had entered the building, they tried to look around for anyone they recognised. "Where the hell is Stark?" asked Bruce scanning the room.

"Surely he must be here, he's the best man," said Jane.

"Where is Steve for that matter?" asked Bruce.

"I was thinking that myself," Thor said blankly. "To be honest I don't think that is Wanda either."

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce.

"We're at the wrong wedding aren't we?" asked Jane. "I think we better go."

Unfortunately, the guests had turned their attention to the three. They looked awkwardly at each other before shuffling out quietly, not before Thor boomed, "A toast for the happy couple and their ancestors." Jane and Bruce pulled him away before he caused a riot.

Once they were back in the car, Bruce said, "I think we need to get going now. It starts in about ten minutes."

"Right," Jane said starting the car. "Forget the Sat-Nav; let's try to find the damn registry office. What was it called again?"

"Brookside," answered Bruce looking at his invitation and phone. "According to the GPS it is on the other side of Manhattan."

"We're not going to make it," said Jane. "Unless we switch drivers. Thor switch with me and put your foot down."

Thor really put his foot down and Jane was certain that he was going to get a very hefty fine for driving too fast, running past about ten red lights and about nine speed cameras.

"How long do we have?" asked Thor driving pulling onto a road he recognised, meaning they must be close.

"Three minutes," answered Bruce.

"Is that Stark?" asked Jane.

Thor rolled down the window and called out, "I thought it was human custom for the best man to be beside the groom."

"I forgot the damn rings and I have only just got them when some punk stole my car," Tony called back.

"Get in. With Thor's driving, we might stand a chance of getting there in time," said Bruce opening the back door.

"Why are you three not at the wedding yet?" Tony asked jumping onto the backside and shutting the door.

"We drove to the wrong wedding," answered Bruce. "It turns out S.H.I.E.L.D Sat-Navs are useless."

-o-

All four managed to get to the church with literally thirty seconds to spare, with Tony literally jumping out of the car in a bid to get to the alter before Wanda did. Thor did not even make an effort to park the car correctly, which considering that amount of car related laws he had broken was the least of his problems.

"Where have you been?" asked Steve just as Tony arrived panting.

"Long story. It's pretty amusing but I might tell you some other time," he answered straightening himself up. "Still feel nervous?"

"Not now," said Steve seeing Wanda walk up the aisle.

The service went without so much of a hitch and the rings were placed on each other's fingers, with Tony breathing a sigh of a relief that they were the right rings. Steve had placed his hand on Wanda's belly, only to be greeted by a kick. His eyes flew open and Wanda nodded.

The reception was a little chaotic in that they everyone came up to talk to them, wish them luck and give gifts. It was not as though they had any relatives aside from Pietro that could come to the wedding, but S.H.I.E.L.D agents do not know when to shut up. It was only near the end when the Avengers, Pepper, and Jane managed to get a table together.

"Okay, is someone going to explain why you four were only there just as we were pulling up?" asked Wanda.

"Tony I thought you were there long before," said Pepper.

"By the way, your little jump out the car was the most amusing thing I saw today," Wanda added.

"I heard there were some problems. Apparently, there was some idiot driving at 120 miles an hour passing every red light on the way," Steve said. Thor avoided looking at anyone. "It still doesn't explain why Stark left in a hurry."

"I had to get your wedding present," Tony said throwing a silver envelope onto the table towards Wanda and Steve. "You said that you hadn't thought about your honeymoon so Pep and I took the liberty of sorting that out." Wanda opened the envelope, which contained two first class tickets to Rome.

"Oh my God," Wanda exclaimed. "Tony this is… Thank you."

"Have fun and try not to get her pregnant."

"Tony it wasn't funny the first time you said it," Pepper said.

* * *

**There is a reason the Avengers do not do weddings. **


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It seemed just as soon as the newlyweds were back on US soil, Steve was gone again on another mission. She had spent twenty minutes cursing Nick Fury's name, much to the amusement of Tony who had told them. Fury was not as impressed. Wanda blamed the hormones.

However, the mission did not go according to plan. The suspect was apprehended but at a cost of two agents and a load of cuts and bruises for everyone else, including Steve.

When he was in hospital, he had some rather nasty lacerations on his face, arm and chest. Wanda tried to keep her cool while the nurse applied iodine to his wounds and she held his hand. It stung like hell but it still remained silent between the pair. After about half an hour, Steve could not stand the silence and hugged her as she yelled at him, his voice trying to comfort her. After she nearly lost him a few years before, he knew this was the best way of getting her feelings out in the open. She did not want to be left widowed and with a newborn baby to look after. Steve promised he would take less risky missions from now on, putting her at ease.

The wounds healed eventually for the both of them and they were more at ease once the cuts disappeared. There was a conference in Vermont that they went to due to Wanda's job, though there were a few concerns about her flying while pregnant but the doctor said it was fine up until she was eight-months pregnant. Steve just wanted to be with her and it was almost a mini-holiday for them.

The apartment search was not going to plan as they kept disagreeing on certain features, but the one thing they had agreed on was that they were not finding the sex of the baby out. Having both not had the technology growing up, it seemed to be a little more traditional. It also meant more disagreements about naming the baby.

Boy's names seemed easier than the girls did. They were going to name the baby James Clint Maximoff-Rogers, mainly because Wanda vetoed Howard as a middle name on the grounds that James Howard Maximoff-Rogers sounded like someone who shot a president.

"I am not naming the baby Charlotte," said Wanda taking Steve's dinner plate and placed it in the sink.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"Because Stark will start calling her Charlie, which is the name you give to a budgie."

"I don't think it matters, he will give the baby a nickname anyway."

"And before he suggests it we are not naming her Antonia Cleopatra." Steve even had to snigger at the mere idea but she quickly flashed him a scowl. "Do we have to do this now?"

"If we had a lil'doll then yes."

"You are not calling our daughter that Steve. The baby isn't a toy."

"Is the baby even allowed a nickname?"

"Of course, but I'd rather it not be something that may scar it for life."

"What about Rose?"

"No, it sounds a little bit… I dunno."

"Look if you have any ideas say them. I'm going to have a shower." Steve went to the show while Wanda placed her hands on her bump.

"I won't let you be called lil'doll if you are a girl." The baby kicked in response and she smiled, knowing the baby was in agreement.

Wanda sat down and grabbed one of the pregnancy books from the table. Flicking through the baby-naming book, she landed on a name full of old-fashioned girl's names and one did catch her eye: Evelyn. Wanda tested the name Evelyn Maximoff-Rogers on her lips before a small curve appeared in her mouth, before her lips curved up to a smile. She got up off the couch and walked over to the bathroom, removing her clothing before she snuck quietly into the shower.

"Damn it Wanda, you nearly scared the life out of me," Steve said when she placed her hands on his waist.

"What do you think about Evelyn?"

"Who's Evelyn?"

"Potentially your future daughter. You could call her Evie."

"Evelyn Something Maximoff-Rogers."

"I was thinking Natasha, but it does sound a little odd. Maybe Natalia or Natalie. Or just Natalie."

"Evelyn Natalie Maximoff-Rogers? That sounds good." Steve shifted around so Wanda could clean her body and hair. He did blush a little when he saw the water run between her slightly swollen breasts, down her five-month-pregnant belly and at the apex between her thighs. He could lift her up, but he did not want to make her uncomfortable.

"What?" asked Wanda. Steve snapped out of his thoughts and placed his hands on her hips.

"Are you done with the shower?"

"Why?" Wanda smiled coyly.

"I was thinking that we could go into the bedroom and …" Wanda turned off the shower and opened the door, grabbing the nearest towel. Steve followed her out.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to have the sex hormones." Steve smiled and placed a kiss against her lips.

Wanda pulled the towel off, her hands caressing Steve's chest. Steve picked her up and placed her onto the counter. Wanda lay herself down a little so Steve could position himself easily and with his hands on her hips, he slid into her and she tensed at the feeling. His hips rocked back and forwards, pushing himself into her with animalistic need, gently leaning so that he did not crush her belly. Wanda's head was tilted back in bliss, her hand holding tightly onto his arm, happy for him to take control.

"OW!"

"What happened?" he asked, stopping what he was doing.

"I just got a cramp. Can we move to the bed?"

"I don't think so." As much as he wanted to finish, a want for her to be comfortable overtook him.

"Steve, I'm on a hard surface; if you move me to the bed I might feel comfortable."

"Honestly, I am just worried about crushing the baby."

"It is cushioned trust me. I might have an idea that would put your mind at rest if you listen."

"Okay, I am listening."

"I will lie on my side, you go in from behind."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'm still not sure."

"Please." Wanda got off the counter and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom. She should not have to beg for sex but it was the one thing that made her think she was still attractive to Steve.

Once Steve got back into his groove, one hand on her breast and one between her thighs, he felt more comfortable having sex with his pregnant wife. While he did prefer eye contact, he did want her to feel comfortable and she seemed quite please with what he was doing and when they finally released, Wanda snuggled up against him, thanking him with a kiss on his neck.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

October came to New York almost suddenly, Wanda's belly grew with their baby, and the disagreements became more frequent between her and Steve. The pair had looked at about fifteen different apartments, each one had different problems according to Wanda, and it was really starting to annoy Steve. At six months pregnant, they did not have much time to move before the baby came and it had not helped that the apartment they had been sold by the landlord.

"Steve there was so much wrong with that apartment."

"There wasn't anything wrong with it. You are just being fussy."

"Yes, I am being fussy about the place where our child is going to be growing up in."

"Wanda there was nothing wrong with the apartments."

"They were either too small or too big."

"They were fine."

"No they weren't. You could barely fit a pushchair through those doors. Maybe you are just blind or stupid." He knew it was the hormones talking but his rage had reached boiling point. "Just because you believe it would be ideal it doesn't mean I do."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not believe that there is such thing as a perfect home?"

"Yes I do. I just cannot say it."

"A bit like love. You couldn't even say the words not too long ago."

"Now you are just being mean and stupid."

"Yes, I am stupid Wanda. Stupid for believing in love and you." Steve knew he had gone too far when Wanda's face paled and even he was shocked at what he said.

-o-

When Tony had decided to pay his weekly visit, he could sense the tension between Steve and Wanda. Aside from food and work, Wanda had barely emerged from the bedroom and Steve had slept on their sofa. Needless to say, they were both hurt by the argument and their refusal to talk to each other was not making it any better.

"Dude, you went too far," Tony said when Steve explained the situation.

"You think I don't know that."

"Why don't you say sorry?"

"I just need some time to calm down and figure out why I said it in the first place."

"It was the heat of the moment but you were very mean about it."

"That sounds rational I suppose."

"Look, she's in that room on her own and just waiting for an apology. Like a band aid, just rip it off and all will be well."

Steve went to the bedroom and opened the door, finding Wanda looking rather pale and dizzy.

"Honey, are you okay?" No response. "Wanda, I know you are mad but try to talk to me."

She stumbled into the kitchen to grab some water but had to brace herself against the counter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Tony.

"I have a massive headache. Tony have you cloned yourself and then gave him a matching outfit?" she answered. Alarmed, Steve went over and held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"I don't know … six?" she asked before her knees gave way.

"Right, we're driving her to the hospital. The longer we wait the worse she are going to get," Tony said grabbing his car keys.

Steve picked her up from under her knees and wasted no time in getting to Tony's car and Tony wasted no time getting to the hospital, even driving through several red lights. The pair rushed into the hospital with Wanda in Steve's arms and Tony went to the reception desk.

"Hi, his wife needs a doctor."

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse barely looking up at them.

"What do you think?" snapped Steve. He knew this was the panic so decided to relax and explain the situation calmly. "She's seeing double and has a headache. She's six months pregnant."

The nurse's head snapped up when she heard about the pregnancy and immediately got out of her seat. "Come this way sir."

She led them to a bed on the ER ward where Steve placed his wife on the bed and allowed the doctors to examine and perform tests. Tony decided to take Steve away so he was not hovering over her and to fill out the medical form from the reception desk.

"She is going to be alright Rogers. She's bounced back from worse."

"She's never been pregnant before, and it isn't just her life in danger."

"Good point." Tony had no idea about what to do. He had no idea what the outcome would be and he knew that Steve would not rest until both Wanda and the baby were safe. "When the doctors find out what is wrong they'll have a plan of action. They're both going to be okay." Steve did not answer and did not say a word until the doctor came to tell them the results.

"Sir, she has what appears to be pregnancy-related hypertension," said the doctor coming up.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Her blood pressure is rather high. We need to perform more tests to see if she has preeclampsia so we are going to keep her in overnight."

"Is Wanda going to be okay?" asked Tony.

"At this point, we cannot be sure. If she has preeclampsia there is the possibility of delivering the baby."

"Are you nuts? She's six months pregnant," said Steve.

"We would only do it if both your wife and child or just her life, or just the baby's life were in a life or death situation. This is not the case now so we are going to keep her monitored."

"Can I see her?" asked Steve.

"Sure, she's in the maternity unit." Steve strolled up to the maternity unit. Wanda lay asleep, curled up in a ball with an oxygen tube in her nose, a blood pressure monitor around her arm, an IV line coming from her hand and a foetal monitor attached to her swollen belly.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I am so sorry Wanda."

What Steve didn't hear was her saying, "It's not your fault Steve."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

To say Steve was scared shitless was an understatement. It had been about an hour and a half and no one had come in to tell him whether she was really ill or not.

A nurse came in and checked the vitals, "Your wife is stable and the baby has a strong heartbeat," she said.

"Have the test results came back?" Steve asked anxiously.

"It has. We checked her urine sample and there is no protein. It really is just pregnancy related hypertension."

"Do you know even what caused it?"

"It could be her diet. Has she been eating more red meat?"

"Not really. Could it be stress related?"

"Has she been stressed lately?" Steve nodded, almost ashamed. "That is your answer. Your wife is in with a good chance of surviving. She just needs some TLC, which I think you can give her."

"I thought TLC was a band."

"It just means tender loving care, basically loads of cuddles and support. Though it is a band as well."

The nurse left with a reassuring smile and Steve took Wanda's hand. It was not too long before Wanda started moaning in her sleep and began to thrash around a little.

"Wanda? Baby wake up. Snap out of it." Somehow, his voice snapped her out of her dream and her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey."

Wanda's face looked confused and then started to break down into tears. Steve climbed onto the bed and held her in his arms while she sobbed. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back until the tears subsided.

"You okay now?" asked Steve. Wanda nodded and pressed her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Wanda. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was really spiteful and you did not deserve it. You both wouldn't be here otherwise."

"It isn't your fault," she whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear.

"I think this apartment search has stressed us out too much."

"Maybe we should just pick one because we'll be homeless by the time the baby comes."

"And then we can look for a house if we end up having another baby."

"Please tell me you are not planning our lives out."

"Well, I was thinking two more kids after this one, we move to a house outside the city so that we can get a dog and the kids can ride their bikes in the street." Wanda smiled and Steve placed a small kiss on her lips. "Just try to sleep some more. I'll hold you."

Wanda snuggled against him and he kissed the top of her head. They would get through this. They had faced much worse. Right now, she was just content that he was holding her again. His hand went to her belly and he rubbed it gently, feeling the little hand or foot kick in response and Steve continued to rub the belly just so he could feel his child.

-o-

After a day later, Wanda had been transferred from the intensive care unit to a private ward so she could have the peace to recover from the worst of her illness. The baby was safe enough but was still attached the foetal monitor for observation. She had felt the odd twinge but the doctors reassured her that they were just Braxton hick's contractions and that they were normal.

Steve had not left her side. That morning the nurses found the couple asleep together with their arms and legs tangled together but did not comment. Their doctor had suggested that they get an ultrasound to see how their baby was progressing. The doctor said that the baby was growing as expected and even offered to tell them the sex, which they both declined.

"What's with the face?" asked Steve while Wanda was playing about with her sandwich.

"The food isn't good. Can you text Tony to get me a pizza? If not for me then for the baby."

"Really? You have high blood pressure and you want pizza?"

"It's stress related hypertension and I am not stressed anymore."

"Okay, but as long as the nurses don't catch you and it is a small one."

Tony and Pepper arrived about half an hour later with the pizza, much to Wanda's delight and she immediately indulged on the taste.

"You do look a lot better. I suppose it could have been worse," said Pepper.

"I know, I'm just glad the baby is alright," said Wanda placing her hand on her belly.

"Do you even know what you are having?" asked Tony.

Steve shook his head and said, "No. We did think about it but I suppose one more surprise would not hurt."

"Rogers, you have two options: a boy or a girl. It would be a surprise if it came out a chicken."

"Thanks Tony, now I am going to have dreams about giving birth to a chicken tonight," said Wanda.

"Okay, diverting the conversation away from chicken births. Have you come up with a name for the baby?" asked Pepper.

"Yeah we have. James for a boy and Evelyn for a girl," answered Steve.

"And trust me, he or she likes their name," said Wanda. "You can really tell the baby is okay because I swear that it has nearly kicked through my stomach. I blame Steve's genes."

"Hey, it could just as easily be your genes," said Steve.

"I'm not the one who has been injected with a serum that gave you peak human strength."

"So have you got somewhere to live?"asked Tony.

"We're just going to pick the apartment that is going to suit our situation best," answered Wanda.

"I thought you didn't like any of the apartments," said Tony.

"If I had the choice between an apartment that might be too small or living on the street, I would always pick the small apartment. I've lived on the streets and it is not a fun life."

Somewhere a light went off in Pepper's brain and she asked, "Tony, can I have a word outside for a moment?"

"Why can we not say it here?"

"Now." Tony sighed and got out of his seat and followed Pepper out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Steve.

"I have no idea," answered Wanda taking another slice of pizza. "I really mean it you know Steve. I would pick a small apartment over the streets, especially now we have the baby to think about."

"Like I said, it would only be a temporary arrangement. The baby would stay in our room for the first six months so it isn't much of a bother," Steve said resting his hand on her belly. Steve leaned in for a kiss when they were interrupted by Tony and Pepper coming back into the room.

"Okay, Pep has been thinking that it might be more beneficial for two to move into Stark tower when you are discharged," said Tony.

"Huh?"

"Basically, we don't want you to settle on just any apartment and we think that until you two have made a final decision on an apartment or even a house," Pepper explained. "It was just a suggestion, but neither Tony nor I mind."

"As long as you don't eat all the food," Tony added. "I know you're pregnant, but I do like to eat occasionally."

"Thanks guys, that is really sweet and generous of you," said Wanda. "Are you sure it isn't an inconvenience?"

"Of course not. Besides, I could do with more company than just JARVIS."

"What is wrong with JARVIS?" asked Tony almost offended.

"Tony I look insane talking to a computer. I do appreciate human contact."

"How you two not married yet?" asked Steve.

"I don't know but Rogers I need you to come to the apartment and choose what you are bringing," said Tony.

Steve was about to say something, until Wanda interrupted him, "Steve I'll be fine. I could do with a nap anyway – if your child lets me sleep."

"Why is it always my child when it keeps you awake?" Steve asked kissing her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Steve got off the bed and left the room with Tony. "Pepper, what did you promise Tony in order for him to agree to this?"

"You really do not want to know."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Wanda had been discharged from the hospital, she and Steve had moved into Stark Tower and he, Tony and Thor had decided to take up the duty of decorating the room next door for the baby.

"I still say you should have found out the sex. It makes life easy," said Tony grabbing a brush and dipping it into the yellow paint.

"I have patience Stark," answered Steve. "I would have liked to know but it doesn't really matter to me."

"And it should not," said Thor.

"Of course it doesn't matter. I just thought it would be easier. You might have to paint the room again in a few years," Tony explained.

"That is if we're still here in a few years," said Steve. "You have a bet going don't you?"

"No…" Tony said unconvincingly.

"Are you three actually doing anything or are you just talking?" asked Pepper walking in with her arms folded.

"We've been in here three minutes Pep, give us a chance," said Tony. "It's only a small room so it should take us an hour tops to get it done."

"Okay, I was going to treat Wanda to a shopping trip. Her clothes are getting uncomfortable."

"Wanda … shopping … for clothes?" Thor asked wondering if he had jumped into an alternate universe. Wanda was somebody who lived in whatever she was comfortable in, which adapted from season-to-season. She did make an effort for work and on special occasions but if there was no need to wear skirts and dresses, then leggings and jeans were the way forward.

"Yeah, I know but she's been a bit down since being ill so I thought she could do with a girls' day out. She would come down to say goodbye but you banned her from going near the room until it was done."

"Have fun and good luck," said Steve.

"You're going to need it," said Tony.

-o-

Walking into the maternity store, Wanda shuffled her feet along behind Pepper, looking very glum about the prospect of shopping for clothes, even if they would make her comfortable. The bump seemed to be growing at an hourly rate though she knew she was exaggerating.

"Okay, what do you want for the last two months of pregnancy?" Pepper asked.

"Jumpers and leggings now the cold has set in," Wanda answered sitting on the seat by the shoes.

"Okay, why do you look so glum?" asked Pepper sitting beside her friend.

"It's nothing Pepper. I just…"

"Don't like shopping."

"I need to go shopping, so it isn't that."

"Out of curiosity, how is everything between you and Steve?"

"It's better than it has been in the last couple of months. I think now the stress has vanished it does not feel like we're walking on eggshells around each other."

"Oh I know that, I meant how is everything in the bedroom?"

"That is between him and me."

"You haven't done it in a while have you?"

"Think about it Pepper, between the fight, me being ill, the move and the bump, my sex life is nonexistent."

"Have you told Steve about this?"

"No. I try to but I bulk at the last moment."

"Maybe it is just a blip honey. You said that you and Steve are on the right track so maybe to get there you need to get back your sex life."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, there is a lingerie store not far from here, we can give you a pamper session at the boutique, and get your hair done."

"What is wrong with my hair? asked Wanda looking at the ends of her hair.

"Nothing, it just can do with a trim and maybe some layering."

"Fine, but can we get the jumpers and leggings first?"

Once they had gotten the leggings and jumpers, Pepper had led her into a diner for lunch and Wanda's face dropped when she saw Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton sitting at one of the tables.

"Surprise," said Pepper. "They just got back from a very long mission."

Clint was the first to approach them and Wanda greeted him with a more than enthusiastic hug, "Jesus kid, I know your pregnancy hormones may be all over the place but there is no need to jump me."

"Sorry, I am just so happy to see you and Nat. It's been too long."

"Yeah, what has it been three years?"

"Thinks so."

"I'll go and get some drinks while you and Natasha catch up."

"I'll come with," said Pepper following Clint to the counter.

Wanda slowly walked up to the table and sat down opposite Natasha.

"Congratulations," Natasha said commenting on Wanda's belly.

"Thanks," Wanda said unsure.

"So I heard you and Rogers got married."

"It's only been three months. We were engaged when I got pregnant."

"I take it that it was unplanned."

"Yeah. I did consider the options but I do think I love the baby."

"You think? I'm not a mother but usually women fall in love with their child immediately."

"There is a reason for that to be honest. I'm scared that if I fall in love with the baby and then it dies, I think I will break. It would be like losing Steve."

"I understand what you mean. However, I don't think this baby is going anywhere. I know that you have suffered with people you love disappearing but you have your brother back and he is not going to leave you again. Rogers certainly is not going to leave you and the baby is never going to leave you. To be honest, you would not be having these fears if you did not love your baby."

"You think that?"

"Yes. I'm not a psychologist but I know enough of emotions that it has to be something significant."

"I know this sounds a bit strange, but can I have a hug?" Natasha thought about it and while she was not one for giving hugs, she thought that Wanda could do with one.

"Okay." Natasha moved round so Wanda did not have to get up and put her arm around Wanda.

"Wow. Natasha hugging someone. I think this pregnancy might be having an effect," Clint commented returning with the drinks and Pepper. Natasha sat back down and picked up the coffee she was drinking. "So how is Rogers?"

"Very close to being called a pain in the ass if he insists on not letting me use the vacuum."

"Has he become _that _expecting father?" asked Natasha.

"Oh trust me when I say Stark is so much worse."

"He stole one of those microwavable noodles off her the other day. I am convinced it is because it was the last one in the cupboard," Pepper explained.

"To be honest, I am surprised he hasn't used JARVIS to examine my belly to find out the sex."

"Do you know the sex?" asked Clint looking hopeful.

"No we decided not to. We have got names for them though. If it is a girl, we are going to call her Evelyn Natalie. For a boy it is James Clint."

"Interesting choice though I do appreciate the sentiment," said Natasha.

"We were also thinking that you would be the baby's godmother. That was if you came back."

"I was not planning on staying permanently, and I am hardly godmother material."

"It was just an idea. Pepper has agreed to be honorary aunt and Bruce has agreed to be godfather because Tony said that he was going to be the fun uncle. I'm not even sure that is a good idea."

"That might be a good idea. You know, I have been on missions for the last few years and I have been thinking about taking a break for a while."

"Have you considered asking Fury for a promotion to deputy commander?" asked Pepper.

"I have considered it. I think I might go for it, and maybe I could be your child's godmother."

"You don't have to actually teach them about God. You just have to teach them right and wrong and maybe some self-defence moves."

"That I can do."

"So is there a pool on the sex 'cause I want in?" asked Clint.

"I could get in on that," said Natasha.

"Well, Tony and Thor are saying boy," Pepper answered. "Jane thinks girl as does Pietro. Bruce is keeping out of it. I'm just keeping book."

"I call girl," said Clint.

"To even the playing field a little I am calling boy," Natasha declared.

-o-

Wanda sat on the couch in the lounge with some little white socks on her belly when the baby gave a sharp kick that caused a whoosh to escape from her lips and one of the socks to fall off her belly.

"Ow, you little..." said Wanda rubbing the area where the baby kicked.

"Hey how was your day?" asked Steve walking in with his shirt covered in yellow paint.

"It wasn't too bad. I got some new clothes and a new haircut," she answered pointing to her head. The hair had been layered so that it gave her thick hair a bit of texture.

"I thought something was different."

"I saw Natasha as well. She agreed to be the baby's godmother."

"How is she?"

"She is well. She's been busy I can tell you that much but she seems to be better than the last time I saw her."

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Tired and a bit sore. Pepper went a bit nuts with the girls day out. My back is now paying the price."

"How nuts?"

"If I explained we would be here for the next hour. Have you, Bert and Ernie finished the baby's room?"

"It's covered in yellow paint at least. We'll finish it tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"They started arguing about who got to move what for about an hour. At that point, I did it without them noticing."

"I'm not surprised. I do fancy something to eat though."

"Any preferences?"

"You don't have any pistachios do you?"

"I was thinking something proper."

"Okay, Chinese. Preferably the sweet and sour chicken. Then a bath would be great." She was so tired and sore that all she wanted was for Steve to care for her, which he did. He fed her, ran her a bath, and let her relax with a book while he had a shower.

Peaking over her book, she looked at the bag from the lingerie store that Pepper had dragged her into. It did have a maternity section that didn't just mean nursing bras that looked pretty, but included slips that fitted around the bump and uplifted the bust to not only make a woman look sexy but to help them feel sexy as well.

Getting off the bed, she walked over to the bag and pulled out the burgundy slip. Looking at it, she placed it on the bed and removed her pyjama top and bottoms. Looking in the mirror, she was surprised at how comfortable and attractive she felt in the slip, even with the large swell of her belly. A small smile appeared on her face as she removed her hair band allowing her new hair to fall around her face.

"Wow," Steve's voice came from behind her. Wanda turned around to give Steve a full view of her changing body and she got a view of his body that just had a towel around his waist. "Um …"

"Pepper's idea. Call it trying to reignite the fire a bit though I was going to do it more romantic than this. I just wanted to try it on."

"What do you mean trying to reignite the fire?"

Wanda walked over to her husband and placed a kiss on his throat. "The last couple of months we've had some problems and I know that sex isn't the answer but I just want you to -" Wanda could not finish her sentence as Steve had covered her lips with his.

With no encouragement, he made love to her that night. It wasn't about achieving an orgasm but to prove that there was still a connection between the two. It was slow, tender, and sweet, which was all they needed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Steve is this really necessary?" asked Wanda when Steve presented her with a leaflet for a birthing class.

"Well, it might be good to meet women in your position," Steve answered.

"I'm pregnant, not dying of cancer. That's the funny thing about pregnancy Steve, it is temporary."

"Well, you need to learn how to breathe in labour."

"Steve, I know how to breathe. You just want to show me off."

"It wouldn't hurt is all I am saying. The doctor recommended that you should take a class so that you are prepared. We have not even got anything for the birth. Do you see how far behind we are?"

"Steve, it's not coming for six weeks, we have time."

"Yes but there is Christmas to prepare for."

"Steve I don't really want to think about the pain. That is what they will be talking about: pain relief."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really but I don't want to think about being in pain. I want to think about getting the baby out safely." Steve had to admit that Wanda had a point. He did not want to think about her being in pain, but Steve was nothing but persistent. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

"It looks like you are trying to bribe me into going to this birthing class."

"I'm not bribing you Wanda, just trying to persuade you to go."

Wanda bit her lip to hold back the moans. If he was persistent then she was stubborn, however the feel of his lips caressing her neck was beginning to have an effect on her. Steve smirked and Wanda finally gasped, "Yes."

"Okay, let's go to the class on Wednesday."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Well, if you hate me then I am going to make you love me again."

-o-

"It surely could not have been that bad," Tony whispered to Pepper when they saw Steve in complete shock following the birthing class the previous night.

"What exactly did he see?" asked Pepper.

"I don't know."

Pepper walked over to the couch and placed her hand on Steve's solider, "Steve are you okay?" Steve opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Do you need some water or …"

"Some booze," said Tony.

"Why are we talking about booze?" asked Wanda waddling in.

"What happened last night?" asked Pepper.

"The woman showed us a video of a woman giving birth."

"Is that it?" Tony asked walking over to Steve and whacked him in the face with a cushion.

"Ow," said Steve.

"Rogers, snap out of it. You are having a baby in six weeks. It could not have been that bad."

"There was blood, screaming, blood, screaming."

"Rogers, again, snap out of it. No one is expecting you to stand where the doctor is going to be."

"Besides you are going by my head," said Wanda. "For your sake and mine. I told you it would be a bad idea."

Wanda shuddered at the memory. She had tried to put on a happy face for Steve, but she found the whole thing just weird. The other women were at least six weeks behind Wanda in their pregnancy, there was some weird rolling around on the floor, and then the women brought out the olive oil and told them where to rub it, which did not make Wanda feel comfortable.

Constantly she kept thinking about how much she loved Steve and the other couples asked questions that she allowed him to answer, mainly because she was sick of being asked by strangers how far along she was or if they knew it was a boy or girl.

Then the video came out and she couldn't help but look a little smug about it. Steve looked so frightened, but he hadn't said a word since the previous night until Tony hit him with the pillow.

"I think you made your point last night," said Steve.

"Okay." Wanda walked over to the couch and attempted to sit down before dropping onto the couch beside Steve. "This baby is coming out and there are a limited number of exits for he or she to come out of."

"I know. It was just a shock."

"It was a bit of a shock to me as well, but we have no choice."

"There is always a c-section," said Tony.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Steve.

"Steve they would cut her stomach open and pull the baby out," said Pepper, completely bemused by the men's comments.

"Steve I'll just shove the baby out of my vagina. Painful yes, but it is the safest way," said Wanda.

"I'm going to go before this gets disgusting," Tony said moving away.

"Okay, I'm fine. I'll stay near your head," Steve said resting his head on his wife's shoulder.

-o-

A week later, the baby shower had been organised by Pepper and Steve had found a car as there was no way that he was letting the baby ride on his bike. The car seat had been installed. It was mainly for Wanda as Steve felt more comfortable on his bike than the car, and he could be on missions with no way for her to get around. Then there was the baby swing being set up in Pepper's office as well as the living room so that Wanda could keep the baby with her at all times. The instructions may as well have been written in Ancient Greek they were that difficult to understand. Steve tried, Tony tried, even Bruce tired, and no one could work it out. In the end, they took the swings to the store when they had the already assembled version of the swing.

Wanda was now going to the doctors every week and he had prescribed that Wanda should get more early nights due to the fatigue she had been feeling. One night the baby had been very active and Wanda was struggling to sleep due to her aching and swollen ankles and the baby kicking every three seconds. After an hour, she got out of bed and went to the lounge where the other three residents were watching a film on the television.

"I thought you were asleep," Tony said as Wanda immediately snuggled up to Steve.

"The baby is being a little restless," Wanda replied. "I don't know what drugs they gave me to cause it to become this active."

"Are you sure you are not contracting?" asked Steve.

"I think I can tell the difference between a kick and a contraction."

"Have you considered renaming your kid Regan?" asked Tony. Wanda looked confused and Pepper shot him a glare. "I'm joking Pep."

"But still that is mean."

"I don't even get it. I cannot be offended by something I don't get," Wanda commented. "You still need to finish the nursery by the way."

"We will get it done. Just relax okay," Steve said rubbing her belly in concentric circles, trying to settle the baby down.

"Didn't you try the pregnancy yoga to help relax yourself?" asked Pepper.

"You forgot what happened last week when I fell over." Before Tony could laugh, Pepper raised her eyebrows. "You've gotten whipped Tony."

"Not whipped, I'm just grown up a bit."

"Yet you still need three people and an A.I. to remind you not to leave the mayonnaise on the side," Steve commented.

"It is more than three most of the time," Wanda yawned.

"You finally getting sleepy?" asked Steve.

"Sort of. You can massage my ankles if you want." Steve smiled and hooked his arm under her legs, lifting her up in the process.

"Now who is whipped," Tony commented.

"I'm not whipped, I just like helping."

"I'm surprised you back isn't breaking."

"I managed to lift a motorcycle with three curvaceous women on top. This is no problem." Steve carried her to bed and took one ankle, giving it the same treatment as her belly.

"That feels good," Wanda whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" asked Steve.

"No. I'm okay for now. The baby has calmed down."

"Do you think that we should have found out what we were having?"

"Maybe, but I don't mind either way."

"Are you still apprehensive about having the baby?" he asked moving onto the other ankle.

"If I said that I wasn't nervous then I would be lying. I am scared that I am going to be a bad mother.

"Wanda, there is no way you are going to be a bad mother."

"It's not like I have my mother to tell me what I am doing. It says it all in the books but that is just too general. Not all babies are the same."

"I get what you are saying but I think you are better than you think you are going to be."

"I think you are over estimating how easy this is going to be Steve. We are superheroes at the end of the day, you are normally on missions and I am going to be left on my own with the baby."

"Listen, Wanda. I promise that I will not leave you for more than a week with the baby. I will make sure that Fury doesn't send on wild goose chases like he normally does. Besides, the last time we were all needed was eight months ago."

"It doesn't mean that a planet eating super-being won't try to destroy the planet in a couple of years."

"Fair point. I promise I will sort this out. Besides as soon as you have the baby in your arms you might forget all this worry. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. What if it is a girl? I know next to nothing about girls."

"I know nothing either. Neither of us grew up normally so it should be interesting. Besides, in about fifteen years, who knows what the new thing will be. Just promise you will be there when I am in labour."

"I will be." Wanda was beginning to fall asleep and Steve rested her foot down, lay down beside her and pulled the blankets over them. She curled up to his side and he placed a small kiss on her forehead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas came quickly and a thick blanket of snow covered the city of New York. Tony bought a real tree, even though Pepper had protested that the artificial tree was fine but she had to admit the tree looked lovely once decorated. Wanda, now that Pepper had put her on maternity leave, had found time to both read some books and gain a fascination with daytime television, though by two in the afternoon, she was asleep on the couch. Not that Tony minded but Steve had imposed a ban on waking her up, which proved to be a problem when Tony needed a hand with something and Wanda was the only one in the tower.

With almost three weeks left until her due date, her body felt so heavy and she felt as though the baby was going to fall out of her any minute, so any attempt at sex was stopped due to discomfort. Its head was in the right position and the kicks had moved to the top of Wanda's stomach. A stomach that looked as though she had swallowed a beach ball and made the dress she got specifically for the Christmas Eve party look like a tent.

"I look awful," she said with a frown. The dress she had bought was a maternity one but it still felt too tight around her belly and her breasts and she just felt frumpy.

"You do not look awful honey. You look great."

"I don't. I am fat. I have never been this huge before and by breasts feel so big." Steve chuckled and kissed her head.

"You are going to be a knockout tonight."

"You look very handsome yourself. I hope that I do not have to stand up for too long. My back cannot take it for more than ten minutes."

"Hey, we need to share a dance before the night is over, and I wouldn't mind a kiss under mistletoe."

"That I do agree on. One dance is all you are getting though."

"I get more than one kiss though?" Wanda smiled and placed her lips upon his.

-o-

The ballroom was laid out with the most typical festive decorations that anyone could imagine, but it added to the charm of the season. The music was also overly festive but Wanda had put it down to Tony's childlike love of Christmas.

Steve said that Wanda was allowed to sit down while he did the circulation of the room. It did not stop anyone from coming up to her and asking to feel the baby kick. Wanda replied that it was having a snooze so it would be a waste of time. She was not overly keen on the idea of strangers touching her belly; if it was someone like Pepper then she was perfectly fine but it made her uncomfortable that people would only talk to her because she was pregnant.

When it was announced that Tony was about to give his speech, Steve ran over to his woman and grabbed her hand.

"Well, friends and people I invited to make myself look good, another year is done and we have had a quite a few surprises, one of which we were more surprised that it didn't happen three years before. We are not talking about Capcicle knocking up his wife but that was a surprise as well. I do wish them all the luck with the prospect of raising a child and I know that I almost ruined your wedding but I promise not to drop your child on its head. Actually just don't hand me the kid and we will be all fine."

"You're not going to let him babysit the kid are you?" asked Pietro.

"Only if we set up a video camera," answered Wanda in a slightly deadpan voice so her brother could not tell if she was joking or not.

"As a team we have been reduced slightly but we have completed many successful missions aside from one but less about that the less Pepper has an aneurysm. Speaking of which, I want to thank my beautiful girlfriend Ms Virginia Potts, who I have promised to make an honest woman out of her for the last five years or something like that, so who knows what present she will get this year. Okay, now I am going to let the band play a song that was a favourite of two of our friends who sadly cannot be with us, so I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

The first few chords played out before the first lyrics of Fairytale of New York were sung by the pianist, "It was Christmas eve babe. In the drunk tank, an old man said to me: won't see another one."

"Sorry I was not around much when you were sick. S.H.I.E.L.D was kicking my ass on that mission."

"Don't worry about it Pietro. I was not good company. Ask Steve."

"You're my sister. I should have been around more."

"You have your own child to look after and all you would have done is panic. Like you always do."

"Sorry for being protective over my pregnant little sister."

"I'm your twin not your little sister. Besides you gave me away remember."

"Good point. How long have you got left?"

"Three weeks. Though at this point I wouldn't mind it coming out now, just so I can get comfortable."

"It's going to have a better life than we did to be honest."

"I crossed my heart and swore to god that I would not let what happened to me happen to this baby. It has a better start than what we had and I don't want to tell them what happened to me because no one should be allowed to hear it."

"You told Steve."

"I wasn't in my right mind then and you know what, I am glad I told him. It means I would not have to worry about keeping a secret. Plus I love and trust him."

Wanda managed to push herself out of her chair, went over to find Steve, and dragged him to the dance floor.

"So I get that dance now," said Steve.

"Yes you may have a dance," said Wanda placing her hands around his neck with his hands on her waist. "Do you ever feel like there is something between us?"

Steve laughed slightly looking down at his wife's belly. It had gotten to the point where both their bellies were touching and he could feel the baby kicking his belly. "Baby is very active tonight."

"I know I guess it expected me to be resting by this hour, which is why it feels so active."

"Well, you're allowed to have fun for one night on Christmas."

"Yeah I doubt becoming parents mean becoming boring."

"We're superheroes; our lives are far from boring."

"Does me wanting to go back downstairs and curl up in bed make me boring?"

"No, of course not," Steve laughed. "To think next year he or she will be having Christmas dinner with us. Maybe in a new place as well."

"Steve, I don't want to move in the next year. You and the boys spent ages painting the baby's room, we're settled and I kind of enjoy not having to travel home on the subway."

"You do have a car now, but I get your point. I do actually enjoy living here."

"Maybe when he or she is older and needs an outdoor space to run around in. Judging by my pregnancy experience, this baby is going to rather hyper."

"My fault?"

"To be honest, it could just as easily be mine."

"That's nice to know." Wanda playfully slapped his shoulder but kissed him anyway. "We're going to be okay aren't we?"

"Of course we are."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

To say Wanda had a real bad night's sleep was an understatement. Her back was just painful to lie on and lying on her side was no better; one week from her due date, her belly was tight and the baby's kicks had lost their original charm.

It had not helped that Steve had woken up in a cheery mood as did everyone else. She did try to have a bath which did help a little but when she dressed and dried her hair the dull ache had returned at full force. Taking pity on her, Steve had given her real coffee and some French toast for breakfast and while she was grateful it did nothing to liven her mood.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," suggested Steve when she sat on the couch in a huff.

"Yeah because that worked so well last night," Wanda said sarcastically. She put her hands to her face while Steve rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you. I need to grab some things from the store and maybe we can go to the doctors after if you are not feeling any better."

"Just don't be long."

Steve kissed her lips and got ready to leave. After an hour or so of trying to get some sleep, she decided to escape to Tony's workshop, where she hoped the company of Tony would liven her mood. Wanda did have periods of insomnia due to the bad memories she had prior to meeting Steve but usually she would find ways to help her sleep (warm milk, sex, soothing music) or do something productive. However, her body needed the rest so she would be able to deal with labour and the delivery as well as the first few days following the birth.

As soon as she got to the door though, the lights went off causing a lockdown of the entire tower. Then her waters broke. She was in labour. They were under lockdown. Steve was not there. The baby was coming.

It was only when Tony, Pepper and Bruce came in bickering with each other that the situation was established.

"What the hell did you do Tony?" asked Pepper loudly.

"Tony tried to prove a point and knocked some water over onto some plugs, causing it to short circuit and cut the power out," answer Bruce in a panic.

"Why the hell did you push me in the first place? You know that my stuff is valuable!" Tony shouted and the three continued to argue until Wanda screamed over them.

"THE BABY IS COMING!"

Everyone turned his or her heads in horror as Wanda began having another contraction.

"Okay. Now we have a problem," said Tony. "Okay, here is the plan: Pepper, you try to help Wanda through her contractions and call Rogers; Bruce, you go at the goal end; I am going to sort the power out."

"Wait, where am I going to have the baby?" asked Wanda quietly.

"At the moment the lounge is your only place," said Bruce. "Okay, I am going to need you to listen to me carefully Wanda. How far apart are your contractions and how long are they lasting?"

"I don't know I only just figured out that I am in labour."

"Okay, Wanda let's take you to the couch," said Pepper.

"Pepper, I need you to get me some towels, possibly the changing mat, a diaper and anything to dress the baby in," Bruce said helping Wanda to the couch.

"What about-"

"Just go!"

-o-

Steve whistled as he left the store having gotten off the phone with the doctor who had recommended that Wanda should see a doctor if the pain was that bad. As soon as he got off the phone however, he was greeted by a phone call from a frantic Pepper.

_"Steve you need to come to home NOW!" _

"Whoa slow down Pepper, what is going on?" asked Steve.

_"Let's just say your wife is sitting in front of our couch with a baby about the pop out."_

"Okay, tell her to hold on."

"_I don't think holding on is an option here Steve."_

"Then why have you not taken her to hospital?" Steve ran to the car and immediately started the engine, placing the phone on speakerphone.

_"The power has gone out so we're under lockdown. You have to pick the locks. Bruce is helping Wanda with the delivery."_

"Can you put her on the phone?"

_"I'll put it on speakerphone."_

"Wanda, are you there?"

_"Steve, where are you?"_ Wanda asked sounding out of breath.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on. How do you feel?"

_"I cannot feel anything but pain below my ribs."_

"I'll be there soon, just try to hold on."

_"I don't think I can,"_ she cried as another contraction ripped through her belly.

"Okay, just breathe." Steve waited until she stopped groaning before he spoke, however Bruce got there first.

_"Wanda, I need to check how far dilated you are."_

_"Okay, just get it over and done with. Steve, I'm sorry for being snippy with you this morning,_" said Wanda with a sob in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. How is it going?"

_"She's fully dilated," _said Bruce. _"If you want to see your child enter the world, hurry up." _

"I'm going as fast as I can."

_"This hurts like hell!"_ Wanda screamed.

"I know, I know."

_"How can you know? You are not the one who is pushing something the size of a watermelon out of a small hole!"_

"Okay, baby. Calm down. How could you have gotten to ten centimetres that fast?"

_"The back pains she had been feeling were actually contractions," _Bruce explained.

"Just breathe through the contractions okay? How are you feeling? Apart from the pain."

_"There is no part aside from the pain. Actually no. I am mortified. I'm in the middle of the lounge with a blanket over my pelvis with Bruce staring at my dilating vagina and I am not sure if Pepper is amazed or disgusted or panic," _Wanda answered groaning again.

_"Can't it be a mixture?" _asked Pepper.

"Just pant through the pain and I will be there soon."

_"Hey how are we doing up here?" _Steve heard Tony's voice that sounded just as breathless as Wanda's did.

_"The baby will be here in the next half hour. Though the way things are going I expect it to be much sooner," _answered Bruce.

_"Tony get the doors open. It will take him longer to pick the locks," _said Pepper.

_"Where the hell is Capcicle?"_

"I'm just around the corner."

_"Tony now!"_

_"I think I need to push," _Wanda gasped.

_"Okay, just try pushing on your next contraction."_

Steve drove as fast as he could and pulled up lazily as soon as he saw the door to Stark Tower. Getting out of the car, he started running. The door would not open. Steve grabbed a brick that was nearby and smashed the window in the door. After he walked through the hole in the door, he just kept running up the stairs, knowing that the elevator was out, until he practically fell into the lounge where Wanda was crying with pain, Pepper had gone to help Tony and Bruce had said, "I can see the baby crowning. We are nearly there."

"Steve," Wanda gasped and he reached her twisted, sweaty face and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey trouble," he said softly, pulling the strands of hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here."

Steve hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple. Her hand grasped his hand in a vice-like grip and she cried out. He whispered into her ear sweet nothings in a bid to keep her calm, before a tinier, more strained cry merged with Wanda's pain-filled cry.

"Oh god…" Bruce held up a squirming, bloody baby in his hands while all three adults looked in shock. Aside from the baby's cries, the whole room fell silent.

Bruce wrapped the baby in a blanket and rested the bundle on Wanda's chest. The baby's cries subsided while Steve cried into Wanda's hair and Wanda tried to regain her breath completely shaking like a leaf. She turned her head to Steve's and pulled him down to her lips. The baby mewed and the pair returned their attention to their child.

"Hi Evie," said Steve stroking Evelyn's tiny hand. She opened her eyes and, while unfocused, they were a very clear blue.

Wanda looked over her daughter, the auburn hair, small pink lips, and a birthmark on her right elbow. "Oh god, she is so beautiful," she commented. A sob left her lips and she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Guys we need to examine her and deal with the afterbirth," said Bruce.

"I know just one moment." It took a good ten minutes for Bruce to convince Wanda to let him examine Evelyn. Eight pounds on the dot and perfectly fine. Steve had put a diaper on Evelyn and dressed her in an onesie that was decorated with ducklings. Once Tony had taken the lockdown off and got the power up, he dragged his feet up the stairs and to the bar in the lounge.

"Is the gross stuff done with?" asked Tony rubbing his eyes. He and Pepper collapsed in front of the bar with a bottle of scotch being passed between the two of them.

"It's a girl," answered Wanda who was now lying on the couch, redressed and with another blanket covering her lower body. She looked so exhausted and everything below her pelvis was in so much pain, however she wanted to see Evelyn hold and feed her before she could finally rest.

Steve handed the swaddled and snoozing baby back to Wanda. Steve knelt beside the couch placing a kiss on Evelyn's covered head and took his wife's hand.

"Ambulance will be soon. Thanks for the help by the way." said Bruce coming off the phone with the hospital. "Okay, I have stared at a baby's head coming out of a vagina and I am the least traumatised by all this." he commented when he saw Tony and Pepper.

"Hey I had the baby coming out of my vagina," said Wanda lifting her t-shirt up, preparing to feed Evelyn.

"You owe us a new window Rogers," said Tony offering the scotch to Bruce.

"Dream on Stark."

-o-

The doctors were fine with Bruce's assessment of Evelyn and had given her back to the new parents within five minutes. Wanda was on the phone with her brother while a bare-chested Steve was cradling Evelyn in his arms was still in awe of his daughter who was snoozing away, clearly comfortable in her father's arms.

"Yeah, it's a girl. Evelyn Natalie Maximoff-Rogers, eight pounds on the dot. She's absolutely beautiful. Really really beautiful … Okay, I'll see you in an hour or so … I love you too, bye."

"Is there anyone else to call?"

"I think Bruce is calling everyone else. I just wanted to tell my brother myself. Do you reckon Pepper and Tony have recovered by now?" she asked.

"To be honest, if they are not blind drunk by now I would be very surprised," he answered.

"Well, I can imagine that Bruce has given them some tranquilisers. God help us tomorrow when we take her home."

"You did good," he said looking up at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the most part. I should have been faster."

"I think she just wanted to get out. It happened a little too quickly. I'm surprised how well she took it."

"It might be the serum affecting her but I hope it doesn't affect her too much. I don't want it to look too obvious."

"Well, we might have to wait and see. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Steve said gently passing Evelyn to Wanda.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"That I wouldn't feel so scared once I had her in my arms. I mean look how tiny she is. Surely something this small cannot be that frightening." She gave him a small smile and he kissed her lips. "Look at her. She's so sweet and cute."

"Are we still calling her Evelyn Natalie Maximoff-Rogers or have you changed your mind?"

"Yes we are still keeping the name." Wanda kissed Evelyn's forehead. Steve leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway.

"My two beautiful girls." Steve pressed his lips to Evelyn's forehead. "I'll go and get the registration forms."

"You might want to put on your shirt before you do that?"

"Yes Mom."

* * *

**Just two epilogues left and the story will be done. Just some family life stuff set when Evelyn is two and fourteen. **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue Two

_Thirteen years later_

It had been a surprising thirteen years. Wanda's plan to not to have a child until their son James was five went out the window; a quickie in the back of a car and a misused condom resulted in baby number three Rosie Sarah Maximoff-Rogers. Steve had chosen the name because the nurses were pushing him and in his frazzled mind he picked the first two names he could think of: He always had a fondness for the name Rosie and Sarah after his mother. Wanda had slipped down the stairs when she was seven months pregnant and they delivered Rosie by emergency caesarean section. However, a complication left Wanda in a coma for two days and it was unlikely that they would be able to conceive again.

Despite the pair having a very good marriage, Wanda developed quite bad post-natal depression following Rosie's traumatic birth, nearly destroying their marriage in the process. Steve did not understand why Wanda was struggling to bond with Rosie and she did not understand why he did not understand. The fact that is was unlikely they would have another baby didn't help. Bruce intervened and got them to see a psychologist. It took them a while to get back to normal but they were not going to waste a very long-term relationship and make Wanda worse in the process.

Now, they were much happier and settled in their lives and fertility problems didn't bother them because they were happy with the three children they had. Steve got promoted to director of S.H.I.E.L.D, which helped him spend more time with the family. Wanda did not want to settle on being a housewife, even though Steve was being paid enough so she still worked but decided to bring the kids to work after school for an hour, occupying them with any reading or homework they had to do before she could go home

There had been some surprises for everyone else as well. Now married, Pepper and Tony had twin boys right after Rosie was born. Jack and Daniel. It was only when Bruce got the bottle of whisky out to celebrate that they realised the babies' namesake. Tony had insisted that is was purely coincidental, everyone raised their eyebrows. Even Pepper thought it was typical of Tony to name his children after an alcoholic beverage. However, she thought it could have been worse so she kept the names.

Other than that, the rest of the team had normal surprises. Bruce had adopted a young girl – Marie - when he was working in Cameroon and Thor had Alexander. With all the happiness, however, Pietro's marriage didn't last. It was irrevocable differences in the end, though it seemed to be the best option for the family in the process. He still got to see Luna regularly and he was much happier.

All three kids had contrasting personalities. Evelyn liked to believe she was older than she was, which had led to some discussions about who was the adult and who was the child though she had calmed down since she was younger.

James was the more reserved child though like Steve he was not a pushover and he had an aptitude for inventing weird stuff. Rosie, being a lot more eccentric than her siblings - resulted from an afternoon with Tony - and lived in her own fantasy world half the time and was rarely seen without the dog Presley (a female cross breed Tibetan terrier).

All of them had one thing in common: none of them knew about their parents lives as superheroes or even the fact that they had superpowers. It was something that always plagued Wanda's mind since having Evelyn: whether or not Steve and Wanda's genes would produce superhuman powers in their children. So far, nothing had happened until the afternoon of Steve and Wanda's fifteenth anniversary.

"You do know that Tony could just order a caterer to do all this," Evelyn said looking through her sunglasses at the shopping list that mainly consisted of party food.

"Because your mother thought it would be less hassle to do our own. According to her all you have to do is shove it into the oven and leave it to cook," Steve answered.

"I suppose she has a point but Mom is no good at multitasking."

"Do you want to fight her on it?"

"Not really."

"There you go then." Steve turned the corner into the next aisle. "I think Pepper is helping her with it though so I doubt your mother is going to be cooking ten things at once."

"Oh thank god."

"That was my reaction as well."

"Dad, I think we past the vegetables without realising, I'll go and grab the carrots." Evelyn walked away without another word and Steve rolled his eyes. Her just walking away was now occurring a lot now she was fourteen. "Why does she do that?"

Steve looked at the shelf with all the party decorations and just as he had placed the plastic cups into the cart.

"Steve?" a woman's voice asked behind him. Steve turned around.

"Sharon?"

"I thought I recognised you. I just needed to check. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. No one has invaded the world recently. How about you, I haven't been seeing you around S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I got transferred to the London HQ to be closer to my mother. She died about six months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"She died peacefully and that is all that matters. She's lived almost as long as you have. What are like now a hundred and twenty?"

"Okay, I have the carrots," Evelyn said walking up to the cart and placing the carrots inside.

"You are still with Wanda I see," said Sharon. Evelyn placed her sunglasses on her head and stared at the other woman blankly.

"You are almost there," said Steve. "Sharon, this is Evelyn. My daughter. Though yes I am still with Wanda. We'll be married fifteen years today."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding. Fury decided that putting me on a mission was of the upmost importance."

"Dad who is this?" Evelyn butted in.

"This is Sharon Carter," Steve explained. "We used to work together and we dated for a few months."

"Oh. Well, as he said I am his daughter. I'm the oldest of three."

"Three?"

"Yeah, I was first then they had James two years later and then Rosie a couple years after that."

"Wow three kids. You've done well Steve." Steve blushed. "I take it you were a honeymoon baby or something like that."

"Not quite," said Steve. His phone rang. "Sorry I got to get that."

While Steve was on the phone, Evelyn and Sharon stood around each other awkwardly.

"So how is school?" Sharon asked, breaking the tension.

"Um it's okay. My classes are decent."

"Any boys caught your eye?"

Evelyn shrugged, "I've not been that interested to be honest."

"Give it a couple of years. You're what thirteen?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in January. James is twelve and Rosie is ten."

"Okay my bad. I heard a rumour your mother was pregnant just before your parents got married and I didn't think it was true. I thought that would have been too risky for their jobs."

"I don't think Mom's job wouldn't have been risky. She's a PA, and Dad is the boss of some company."

"They haven't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Nothing."

"What have they not told me?"

"It isn't my place. If you really want to know, ask your parents." Evelyn was really confused and scared at what her parents were hiding. Another part was angry about the fact her parents would hide something from her. She was expected to tell the truth and not hide anything so what were they.

"Um, Evelyn where are you?" asked Steve.

"I'm here," Evelyn said looking confused.

"Oh god," said Steve.

"Dad, what is it, you are freaking me out?"

"Look at your hands Evie." Evelyn looked at her hands and found that she could not see them despite the fact she could feel them turning. "Don't freak out."

"Dad what is going on?"

"Just calm down." Evelyn took a deep breath and found herself returning to normal.

"Dad?" Evelyn looked terrified.

"We need to get home."

-o-

"Wanda we need to have a talk," Steve said walking into the bedroom, bringing in a shaking Evelyn.

"Steve what has happened?" asked Wanda sitting Evelyn down trying to hold her still.

"She … It's happened."

"What happened?"

"She turned invisible in the middle of the store. Remember you saying she might develop certain powers when she was older?"

"What are you two hiding from me?" Evelyn asked. "What have you not told me?"

"Okay, we need to have a discussion," Wanda said pulling up a chair. "Evelyn, the first thing you need to know is that you are not adopted. We are your biological parents and you do have a biological brother and sister. That is all true."

"There is just some things we have were going to tell you when you were seventeen," Steve said sitting next to Evelyn and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Things?"

"Yeah, and it would be easier for us to explain if you don't interrupt us. The first thing is that your dad isn't as young as he looks. He was born in 1918," Wanda began to explain. "When World War Two came about, he was put in a programme that used radiation to enhance certain features to the peak of human potential. It means that he is faster and stronger than most humans. However, when he was trying to save New York, he crashed into the Arctic and therefore was frozen for over six decades, and the serum stabilised his age and made him look younger than he is."

Evelyn looked to her father for conformation and all he did was nod. "Then what is the next thing?"

"Your Uncle Pietro and your mother have special abilities that are … not exactly a normal. You've noticed how Pietro is a little – well a lot faster than most people, well he has a gene that gives him superhuman speed and she has one that … don't laugh at this, but your mother can weave spells," Steve explained.

"I can prove this," Wanda said, concentrating her thoughts to her hands and the glowed red, holding them up to show Evelyn.

"Okay, is that the reason why I turned invisible in the store?"

"I think so. I didn't figure out I had this thing until I was just younger than you are. It scared the hell out of me and it resulted in me doing things that I wasn't able to control. However, I learnt how to control it and I managed to put it to good use. You just need some practice in order to control when you turn invisible, and everyone can help you with that."

"Dr Banner helped you mother and I'm sure that he can help you."

"Wait does everyone we know have special powers?" asked Evelyn.

"Nearly. We'll have them explain," said Steve. "There is one more thing we need to tell you. There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people; the idea was to gather them in order to defend the earth against dangers that are too powerful for a standard S.H.I.E.L.D agent to defeat. It involved me, your mother, Tony, Dr Banner, Thor, your uncle Pietro, Natasha and Clint."

"What he means is that we were superheroes," Wanda finished. Evelyn wasn't sure what to say but just walked away from her parents room. Steve went to get up but Wanda stopped him. "Steve, just give her some time to wrap her head around this. What we told her was a big deal."

"Maybe we told her too much too soon. Maybe we should have stuck to just you because it is mainly your genetics."

"I knew it would be my fault."

"Not your fault."

"Turning invisible though. That is going to be a lot of fun to deal with."

-o-

"So you told her everything?" Bruce asked when Steve explained where Evelyn was.

"Nearly, we left out what everyone else can do because I thought we were telling her too much. I think she's just in shock. We knew we had to tell her at some point I just thought because nothing had happened it would not matter."

"Does she know why you kept such a huge secret from her?"

Steve shook his head. "We were going to but she walked off."

"Okay, let's gather the team together and we are going to sit her down and explain to her everything."

"Is that really a good idea?" asked Steve raising one eyebrow.

"It would be like ripping a bad aid. If we do it fast enough then it would hurt less."

"Evelyn is fourteen. She would make a melodrama over a scrapped knee.

"I don't always do that Dad," Evelyn said coming from behind him.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"It was because … My job is not as simple as it looks. It is dangerous. I didn't want you to get hurt as you were too young to protect yourself," Steve answered placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's true Evie. We had no idea when you would develop these powers. It isn't as though we did not trust you," said Bruce.

"So what was your alias?" asked Evelyn.

"Captain America." Evelyn began to snigger. "Hey, I was a big deal."

"If you say so Dad."

"I can turn into a giant green monster," said Bruce. "You know since this is a day if honesty, apparently."

"Evelyn, we have something to show you," said Wanda tapping her on the shoulder. She placed a S.H.I.E.L.D file on the table, opening it up in the process. "This is everything about the Avengers initiative. All our missions, the small and the big, all our injuries, relationships with other people and medical histories."

"Did S.H.I.E.L.D own any of your vital organs as well?" asked Evelyn.

"Your dad's testicles sometimes."

"So did you have to stop all this because of me?"

"Sort of. I fell pregnant as a result of a mission."

"Why were you and Dad having sex while saving the world?"

"No after. It was a weird incident that I think we would all like to forget. Tony and me especially. I know that this has been a great shock to you but do you understand why we could not tell you all this?"

"I do understand you did it for my own protection but did it always work?"

"There was an incident when you were much younger, but you were fine. The bastards didn't hurt you and that was the only thing that mattered. They cannot come after you anymore," answered Steve.

"What about James and Rosie, will you tell them?"

"Eventually," answered Steve. "We might have to wait until they are much older. We don't know if they will be the same as you and your mother."

"So what do I do know? Do I become a superhero like you guys?"

"It's your choice Evie. It's not easy work. It's dangerous and people we know have gotten killed or gone insane because of it. I've nearly gone insane because of it," Wanda explained. "It's still rewarding though when you know you have helped save the world."

"Right, I get it. It's going to take me some time to get used to this revelation but I get it. I just need some time Mom."

"I know. It took me a while to get used to these powers," said Wanda. "I think once you get a hang of it then you might feel better."

"It also sounds great for skipping class," said Bruce. Wanda gave him a look to tell him not to encourage her.

"Just remember that we still love you no matter what you want to do," said Steve placing his hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I know that Dad. I just need a hug." Steve opened his arms for her to wrap herself in. Wanda thought she may as well get a hug off her husband, so she wrapped her arms around his waist, sandwiching Evelyn between the two. "Okay, Mom, you are sort of crushing me."

"Sorry."

The End (maybe..)


End file.
